Halo: Warrior Oathkeepers
by NEBSparky86
Summary: The Halo in the Threshold system has been destroyed and the Arbiter has taken on human soldiers under his command.  Now the Arbiter and his squad of human soldiers must prove their worth when they undertake two missions and even battle the Covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Warrior Oathkeepers

Prologue:

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Sanctum of the Hierarchs

Ninth Age of Reclamation

"There was only one ship," Ship Master Thel 'Vadam said to the Prophets of Truth, Mercy and a holographic projection of Regret.

"One?" asked Truth curious of the Ship Master's report… and the humans who he thought were serving the Ship Master.

"Yes," answered Thel, "they called it the Pillar of Autumn."

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet?" demanded Mercy.

"It fled, as we set fire to their planet," answered Thel. "But I perused with all the ships under my command."

"When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by it's majesty?" asked Regret.

"Blinded?" asked Thel confused by Regret's question.

"Paralyzed, dumbstruck," answered Regret.

"No," Thel answered quickly.

"Yet the humans were able to evade your ships, land on the Sacred Ring," said Regret as he continued to throw accusations at Thel, "and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps."

"Noble Hierarchs," protested Thel, "surly you must understand that once the parasites attacked…" Thel was cut off by the commotion of the Council.

"There will be order in this Council," ordered Mercy as the voices of Council died down again when Truth made his presence known.

"You were right to focus your attention to Flood," began Truth, "but the Demon, this Master Chief…"

"By the time I learned the Demon's intent," said Thel, "there was nothing I could."

The Council again erupted into commotion by Thel's last statement. The Sangheli members of the Council whispered among themselves and the Brute chieftain, Tartarus snickered to himself.

"Now we must deal with the issue of those humans you took under your wing," Mercy said he looked to the Brute chieftain who then signaled the door to be opened and ordered that some of the humans be brought before the Council chamber. Three Brutes entered the chamber along with six humans who looked like they had been through the wringer a few times. When the humans saw Thel, the lead human in front stopped his men as they saw Thel and stood at attention.

"Ship Master on deck," called out Major Jessie Estevez as he and the other men saluted Thel the way other Sangheli showed them how.

Thel returned the salute and said, "At your stance."

"Sir," said the men as they returned to their stance and were shoved up in front to face the three prophets.

Truth and Mercy were surprised that humans, filthy vermin that had to be wiped out as foretold by the gods would be willing to submit a Covenant Ship Master despite the fact that they were enemies for years.

"What are you called, humans?" asked Truth.

"Major Jessie Estevez, unit commander of the 275th Assault Battalion," answered Jessie. "But a lot of the other UNSC soldiers call us Oathkeepers."

"Oathkeepers?" asked Mercy puzzled by Major Estevez.

"Most us soldiers are descended from an ancient group of humans called Akkadians," answered Jessie. "Akkadians were known to have a law saying that when an Akkadian made an oath, they were bound to keep it; and each of us swore an oath to Ship Master Thel 'Vadam that we would serve under his command until he no longer needs us."

"Why?" asked Regret as he looked at Thel with contempt for allowing humans to live.

"He saved our lives as we fled from the Flood on Halo," answered Gunnery Sergeant Jackson DePaul. "At first he rounded us up and thought about killing us but when Halo was about be destroyed he had us board what dropships were left and told us to follow him. On board his ship, he told us that he thought he and his Elite… I mean Sangheili were gonna kill us but the Major spoke first and then he said that we owed him our lives for saving us from the Flood."

"And this when you all swore your oath to Ship Master 'Vadamee," finished Truth.

"Yes sir," said DePaul.

"You will address the Prophets as either Noble Hierarch or Honorable Prophet!" snarled Tartarus as he moved to strike Gunnery Sergeant DePaul. Truth raised his claw to the Brute and he stopped before he could hit the Gunny on his face.

"Please take heed when you address myself, Mercy or Regret," Truth said to the human soldiers. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Noble Hierarchs," answered the Oathkeepers in unison.

"Brother Prophet of Truth make an example of this bungler," urged the Prophet of Regret, "the Council demands it. And do something about these worthless vermin; they do not belong here or for that matter belong alongside us in the Great Journey."

Truth held a claw up in silence returning the focus of this inquiry back to Thel.

"You are one of our most cherished instruments," began Truth, "long have you lead your fleets with pride; but your inability safeguard Halo was a colossal failure."

"Ney, it was heresy!" shouted one member of the Council as the Council erupted into agreement with that Council member.

"I will continue my campaign against the humans," said Thel hoping to appease the Council.

The prophets looked at the humans and Jessie returned the Prophets gaze and said, "Fighting against other humans is nothing new to us, Noble Hierarchs."

"Oh?" asked Regret as he cocked his head back in curiosity.

"Yes, Noble Hierarchs, humans have fought each other for thousands of years since the dawn of our existence," explained Jessie.

"For how long has the human race existed?" asked Regret.

Major Estevez thought about Regret's question and thought carefully as he went into his brain trying to remember those anthropology classes from high school.

"I think about one hundred thousand years ago," answered Jessie. "Damn it, I wish I paid more attention to Senora Garcia during her lectures in anthropology class, especially when she taught about evolution."

Again, Regret cocked his holographic head in confusion; he was confused by what Jessie was saying about anthropology class, evolution and this Senora Garcia. Before Regret could ask Jessie to explain what he was talking about, Truth finished the inquiry by motioning Tartarus to escort Thel to his punishment. The Brute Chieftain took pleasure and in his native language ordered his subordinates to escort Thel, "the incompetent one" to site where he would be punished in front of all the Covenant. Two Brutes reached to hold Thel's arms but Thel turned on his own and the Prophet of Truth spoke to Thel.

"Soon the Great Journey will begin and your heresy will weigh your feet and you shall be left behind," Truth said to Thel as he walked away from the Council chamber.

Major Estevez and his men began walking away from the chamber when the Sangheili Honor Guards stopped them.

"We gotta follow Ship Master 'Vadam," protested Gunnery Sergeant DePaul. "He **is** our leader."

"Yes but we have orders for our own inquiry into your weapons," replied Honor Guard Akio Ukanto. "Even though we know your weapons are inferior to our weapons, Ship Master Vadamee said you weapons were in some sort superior to our weapons and we'd like to know how your weapons are superior to ours."

"Um… okay," said Major Estevez. "I don't know how our weapons are superior to yours but yeah we'll be happy to answer anything you guys want." Akio nodded and lead Major Estevez, Gunnery Sergeant DePaul and Lieutenant Nobou Ashitaka to a compartment were human weapons held for research.

"Now then we shall begin this inquiry," said Akio as he removed his helmet and saluted the head of the inquiry, Field Master Rtas 'Vadumee. Rtas returned the salute and looked at the humans as he gestured for them to take a seat.

Rtas cleared his throat and said, "We shall begin the inquiry into the claims made by Ship Master Thel 'Vadamee about the superiority of human weapons over Covenant weapons when it comes to facing the Flood."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_Even though we know your weapons are inferior to our weapons, Ship Master Vadamee said you weapons were in some sort superior to our weapons and we'd like to know how your weapons are superior to ours."_

"_Um… okay," said Major Estevez. "I don't know how our weapons are superior to yours but yeah we'll be happy to answer anything you guys want." Akio nodded and lead Major Estevez, Gunnery Sergeant DePaul and Lieutenant Nobou Ashitaka to a compartment were human weapons held for research. _

"_Now then we shall begin this inquiry," said Akio as he removed his helmet and saluted the head of the inquiry, Field Master Rtas 'Vadumee. Rtas returned the salute and looked at the humans as he gestured for them to take a seat._

_Rtas cleared his throat and said, "We shall begin the inquiry into the claims made by Ship Master Thel 'Vadamee about the superiority of human weapons over Covenant weapons when it comes to facing the Flood."_

1: Inquiry and Mission into the Heart of Threshold

Thel walked to platform where he would be punished for Halo's destruction. Thel noticed that Covenant soldiers from all races were there to watch his punishment.

"You've drawn quite a crowd," said Tartarus taking pleasure in the crowd and after hearing some Grunts calling Thel a heretic.

"If they came to hear me beg," countered Thel, "they will be disappointed."

"Are you sure?" the Brute chieftain challenged Thel as two of his Brutes restrained him in energy chains.

Mausoleum of the Arbiter

"We all know that when it comes to fighting humans and any other threat," began Field Master 'Vadumee, "our plasma and Needler weapons are superior. But Ship Master 'Vadamee has presented a claim that human weapons are vastly superior to our weapons when facing the threat of parasites. Normally, I would ask Ship Master 'Vadamee about his claim, but he right now he is being punished for Halo's destruction. So now I turn the human, Major Jessie Estevez."

Major Estevez stood and approached the makeshift podium and stood at attention. Before facing the Elite Field Master, Major Estevez noticed the various human weapons that he and his men carried and were confiscated by the other Elites as they were taken prisoner.

"Major, what do you know about the Flood?" asked Field Master 'Vadumee.

"Not much," answered Jessie. "All I know is that the Flood infects their victims by erasing the cellular structure and distorting the victim to some weird form."

"You mean the combat forms," assumed Field Master 'Vadumee as projections of the disgusting look of the combat forms that were human and Covenant shapes alike.

"Yeah," answered Jessie.

"Now then, how are your human projectile weapons superior to our advanced plasma weaponry?" asked Field Master 'Vadumee.

"Your plasma weapons are based on energy and heat," began Jessie, "and they don't do much damage, they spread out the heat and it takes more plasma to bring down combat forms and then shooting each individual Infection forms."

Rtas clicked his mandibles as thought about Jessie's explanation and asked, "What about your human projectile weapons?"

Jessie moved to two weapons that were lying next to each other and nodded as he picked up the two weapons and began explaining that human weapons relied on velocity and powerful damage inflected on impact.

"What human weapons are the most effective?" asked Rtas.

"The rocket launcher for taking out a cluster of enemies all at once," answered Jessie as he showed the rocket launcher first and slung it on his back and switched to his favorite weapon, "and this little bad boy, a shotgun."

"How does this shotgun work?" asked Rtas as he approached Jessie took the shotgun and examined it.

"It's a pump action weapon," answered Jessie as he pointed to the pump on the bottom of the barrel. "This gun uses shells instead of rounds like the Assault Rifle, Magnum pistol, submachine gun and Battle rifle.

"The shells, when fired, open up and scatter smaller rounds that strike multiple opponents at once or in big opponents like you boys."

"Humph, yeah right," snarled Nobuo. "Those couldn't get through our shields."

"If I get in close enough," explained Jessie as he took the shotgun from Rtas and charged at Nobuo, "say about four inches or so, I could shoot you at point blank and you'd have dozen or so holes in your body."

This got the Sangheilian Council's attention and one of them, Councilmember Chelo 'Retarkiee asked, "How would the shell cause damage to a fully armed Sangeheili warrior if they have their shield at full charge?"

"The force of the shell being ejected from the gun would overload the shield causing it to fail," answered Jessie.

"What about against those Combat forms?" asked another Councilmember Heloui Ataki.

"If aimed correctly and quickly, one shell equals a guaranteed kill and they'll stay down so long as an Infection form doesn't worm their way into the Combat form's body," answered Jessie. The Sangeheili council was impressed by Jessie's testimony proving that human weapons were superior to their own weapons when facing the Flood.

The proceedings took a few hours as the Prophets, Truth and Mercy entered the Mausoleum and was surprised to see the Sangeheili Council was in the Mausoleum with the human prisoners. Field Master 'Vadumee saw the Prophets and said, "This concludes the proceedings. Major Estevez, please hand over the weapons and head back to your cell."

"No, he and the humans that are here are to remain here for the time being," said Truth.

"Honorable Prophets, Field Master, please call me by first name, Jessie," requested Jessie. Field Master 'Vadumee nodded as he and the other Sangeheili left the chamber with the human weapons they brought in.

"Jessie was it?" asked Mercy.

"Yes sir, Honorable Prophets," replied Jessie as he remembered what Tartarus said about addressing the Prophets.

"Might we ask why there was a meeting here in the Mausoleum?" asked Truth as the last member of the Sangeheili Council left the Mausoleum.

"Ship Master 'Vadamee apparently made comments about our human weapons being superior to your energy weapons," answered Jessie.

"I see," answered Truth.

"Hey don't me get wrong, Needlers, Fuel Rod cannons and Energy Swords work as well," said Jessie trying to look supportive of using Covenant weapons.

"And why not plasma rifles and pistols?" asked Mercy with a little disgust in his voice. "Or Brute Shots or Gravity Hammers?"

"Peace, Brother Prophet of Mercy," said Truth softly. "There is no need to make the human feel guilt ridden because he made a case before the Elite Council members." With that Mercy relented but gave Jessie an evil eye when the human wasn't looking at him.

'How dare the human speak blasphemy against the Covenant,' thought Mercy. 'The Covenant is the most advance group of beings; we're next to the Forerunners, and yet that slanderous human has the nerve to say the human weapons are superior to **our** weapons… the gifts that were left for us by the Forerunners.' As Mercy thought those things, Tartarus and two of his Brutes made their way to the Mausoleum.

"Let's get him to the Prophets," Tartarus said as he motioned to his two lieutenants to grab Thel and drag his pitiful and pathetic corpse. Tartarus chuckled as he noticed Thel's mark of shame and ordered his lieutenants to drag Thel to the Mausoleum. As drug him to the Mausoleum, they passed through the cell block of dangerous criminals of the Covenant.

"How much further must heft this baggage when any cell will do?" asked Antioch Guruli, Tartarus's secondary lieutenant.

"Why not throw him in with this lot?" asked Huteli Ishekli, Tartarus's top lieutenant as he noticed a group of wild Jackals reaching for Thel hoping to enjoy a meal of the Sangeheili's flesh. "They could use the meat."

"Them, what about us?" asked Antioch as he heard his stomach growl. "My belly aches and his flesh is seared just the way I like it."

"Quiet!" ordered Tartarus in a booming voice with his hammer in his hand. "He's not meant for eating. The Hierarchs have something special in mind for him." The Brutes and Thel made their way to the Mausoleum with Elite Honor Guards standing guard at the entrance of the Mausoleum. As they entered the Mausoleum, Tartarus noticed there were humans in the chamber as well. He noticed that when the humans saw Thel they stood in unusual position. The position in which the humans were in was rather stiff like a straight line and he wondered why they stood like that when they saw Thel.

"Attention on deck!" Jessie called out when he saw Thel. Much to Tartarus's surprise, the humans saluted Thel even as they dragged him in the Mausoleum. Thel weakly returned the salute and the humans returned to their relaxed stance.

"Noble Hierarchs, Prophets of Truth and Mercy." said Tartarus, ignoring the humans, as he, his Brute lieutenants and Thel knelt in reverence, "I have brought 'The Incompetent One.'"

"Thank you Tartarus and take your Brutes with you," Truth calmly ordered Tartarus.

"But," protested Tartarus before he sighed and ordered his lieutenants, "Release the prisoner." His lieutenants did as they were told and released Thel and walked away from the Mausoleum.

"The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and have your corpse paraded through the city," said Truth as he looked at Thel kneeling on the ground. "But they were going to use the humans for target practice and have their corpses paraded through the city as well. But ultimately the terms of your execution are up to me; as well as the execution of your human slaves."

"I am already dead," Thel said not even looking the Prophets in the eyes.

"Indeed you are," replied Truth.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Truth.

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter," answered Thel.

"Quite so. Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey; each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis," said Truth as he looked at the tombs of all the Sangeheili Arbiters.

"The Taming of the Hunters," chimed in Mercy as he recalled the times when Arbiters were created in times of need to save the Covenant, "the Grunt Rebellion; were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would've broken long ago." Mercy took a look at the humans to see if they would say something out of line that give him an excuse to have them killed but the humans remained silent while the Prophets spoke to their leader.

"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence," said Thel still refusing to look at the Prophets because of his shame.

"Halo's destruction was your error and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was… overzealous. We know you are no heretic," said Truth as he pushed a button to reveal a holographic Elite without his armor.

"Noble Hierarchs is he a Spec Ops Elite?" asked Gunnery Sergeant DePaul.

"No, this is the true face of heresy," answered Truth as he played the message being broadcasted to the other Elites. "One who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council."

"Our Prophets are false," began the holographic Elite named Sesa 'Refumee. "Open your eyes my brothers, they would use the faith of our Forefathers and bring ruin to us all. The Great Journey is nothing but a…"

"This heretic and those who follow him," said Truth, "must be silenced."

"Their slander offends all who walk the path of salvation," added Mercy

"What use am I?" asked Thel as his question stressed the fact that his Mark of Shame prevented him taking any post as a commander. "I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle and I can't even lead these humans into battle with me either."

"Sir, even if you can't lead us into battle, we'll still follow you no matter what," Jessie said he approached his boss. "You're our boss and we take orders from the boss no matter what happens."

Thel looked at Jessie and his men as they gave him a curt nod acknowledging their pledge to follow the oath they swore.

"Hmm," thought Truth as he looked at Mercy.

"I'm impressed with their loyalty and devotion to their master even though he is a condemned being," said Mercy as he finally gave up trying to find an excuse to kill the humans. "Such loyalty and devotion is certainly rare to find in this age."

"You are correct, you cannot lead ships or command troops," said Truth as he brought back focus into the matter at hand, "not as you are. But become the Arbiter, you and your human warriors shall be loose against this heresy with our blessing."

"What of the Council?" asked Thel concerned about the hundred or so Minor Prophets that screamed for his death.

"The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal," warned Mercy. "You and warriors will die as each Arbiter before you. The Council will have their corpses."

"But I doubt the previous Arbiters had loyal followers behind them," said Private Ashley Fairchild as she stood next to her superior officer.

"Quite so," remarked Truth with a rare smile.

Thel stood up and approached the container, reached for the helmet and put it on. As he did the humans stood at attention awaiting the new Arbiter's orders.

"What would you have your Arbiter and Oathkeepers do for you?" asked Thel.

Within six hours the Arbiter was aboard a Phantom with some of his human soldiers under Squad Leader Ashley Fairchild's command. Major Estevez took some of his men as instructed by Thel to scout out the facility and set up a perimeter while awaiting the arrival of the Spec Ops Elites and Grunts. Field Master 'Vadumee pulled some strings with the Sangeheili Council and they were able have their ODST armor specially modified with the Elites' shielding system. But the color of the human's armor had to match that of their commander. It made the former ODSTs uneasy, but they were grateful to Field Master 'Vadumee for modifying their battle armor. Squad Leader Fairchild was worried about some of her comrades already down on the gas mine in Threshold's atmosphere; but now wasn't the time to be worried about them. Major Estevez was tough and so was the squad he handpicked for initiating recon ops. Right now Ashley had to get her mind in game with other Elites she and her squad were with.

"When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath," said Rtas as got his troops ready for battle.

"According to our station," replied all soldiers in unison. "All without exception!"

"By the blood of our forefathers; by the blood of our sons we swore to uphold the Covenant," said Rtas.

"Even to our dying breath," every soldier, including the humans, said in unison.

"Those who would break this oath are heretics," explained Rtas. "Worthy of neither pity nor mercy. Even now they use our Lord's creation to broadcast lies."

"We shall grind them into dust!" exclaimed the soldiers, while some Grunts made last minute preparations and said among themselves that they would scrape the carcasses of the heretics off their boots.

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" finished Rtas.

Rtas walked towards Thel and said, "This armor suits you; but it cannot hide that mark."

"Nothing ever will," replied Thel as he waited for a report from Jessie at the gas mine.

"You are the Arbiter," Rtas said calmly, "the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites; their lives matter to me. Your life and your human warriors' lives mean nothing to me."

"That makes two of us," countered Thel.

"Field Master, we are receiving a transmission from the Gas Mine," reported the Phantom's pilot. "It's from one of the humans… a Major Jessie Estevez."

"Put it through," ordered Rtas as he and Thel listened to the report.

"This is Major Jessie Estevez, reporting to the Arbiter and Field Master Rtas 'Vadumee," said Jessie over the COM. "We've managed to secure a perimeter for you guys and I've sent a few of my men to do some recon in other parts of the facility."

"Can we communicate on this channel?" asked Thel.

"Yes, we can reply," answered the pilot.

"Then open a channel," ordered Thel as the pilot complied. "This is the Arbiter, you are to recall your men on recon and wait at the established perimeter for the rest of the strike team."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Jessie. "Um, jefe, do you want any Intel gathered from the recon?"

"Yes, I require any information your men have acquired," answered Thel. "Um, what does jefe mean?"

"It's Spanish for boss," answered Ashley. "The Major is from Barcelona, Spain on Earth and he speaks his native language like he speaks English."

"I see," said Thel.

"Me thought all humans spoke one language," said one Grunt, Mamapi Yatoolie.

"Huh, oh no," said Ashley. "There are hundreds of languages on Earth; but many people speak English because the United Nations passed laws requiring people to learn English."

"Hmm, interesting," said Rtas. "Where are you from exactly?"

"I'm a proud native of the City of Angels," Ashley said proudly. "Los Angles, California… on Earth of course."

"You humans have nicknames for your cities?" asked another Grunt name Deakia Snecki.

"Some, but not all," answered Ashley.

"Enough chatting," ordered Rtas. "Warriors, prepare for combat."

Thel and the platoon of Elites, Grunts and human warriors disembarked from two Phantoms and headed into the facility. The platoon was greeted by Gunnery Sergeant DePaul and another corporal waiting for them.

"Welcome to Command Post Alpha," said DePaul as he and the corporal escorted the group to established command post. "Major Estevez is this way, sir."

Thel met with Jessie as he stood by an elevator waiting for his men he sent on recon.

"Where are your men?" asked Thel.

"They're still returning from recon," answered Jessie. "It seems the heretics have gotten word there's a recon team out there and they're trying to hunt them down. I had to order them to evade the hunter-killer teams, so they have to arrive through the elevator.

"But they have reported in a few times with Intel," said Jessie.

"Oh?" asked Thel as he cocked his head with interest

"It seems that the Flood is here on this facility," reported Jessie.

"How is it possible that Flood are here?" asked Thel.

"We don't know sir," answered Jessie as he made sure his shotgun was loaded and ready for the Flood. "But it's a good thing we brought our trusty Flood repellents." Thel didn't know wither laugh or rebuke him for his comment.

"What we do now Arbiter?" asked a Grunt.

"We will press on and quell this heresy," answered Thel, "for the Great Journey.

"Jessie you will need to split your group in two," said Thel. "You and your group will return and join up with Field Master 'Vadumee while I take Squad Leader Fairchild and her group with me."

"Sir, please call me Ashley," requested Ashley. "I'm not too keen on ranks since I grew up in the slums of Los Angles."

Thel nodded as he and his squad stood by the elevator, while Jessie took his men and headed back to the waiting Phantoms with Field Master 'Vadumee.

"We will find your men on recon Jessie," said Thel as he the other Elites and Grunts activated their camouflage.

"Roger that," acknowledged Jessie, "and thanks Boss."

"Everyone, grab what weapons you want and equip yourselves for battle," ordered Thel as his human warriors wasted no time in choosing their weapons.

Ashley chose to carry a shotgun with a full belt of 36 shells, both plasma and frag grenades, a plasma rifle and an SMG for her secondary weapons. Most of the humans chose to carry a primary human weapon while carrying Covenant secondary weapons to use against the Heretics. Some of the Elites had some interest in using human weapons and wanted to see for themselves if human weapons were all they were cracked up to be as Major Estevez made them to be. A few Elites grabbed two Magnum pistols for secondary weapons while carrying their own main plasma weapons. Thel grabbed a shotgun with a full load of shells and carried his personal energy sword along with four plasma grenades.

"Has everyone chosen their weapons?" asked Thel as his group nodded their heads.

"Then let us move before the Heretics move in and attack us," ordered Thel as the first squad moved down the elevator.

"Look the sacred warriors are fighting alongside these Heretics," observed one Elite. "Why would they choose to side with these Heretics?"

"Does it matter?" asked Ashley. "More enemies for us to take down. Time to brawl with these losers; although I wish we could brawl my favorite way."

"What your favorite way to brawl?" asked Deakia.

"Good old-fashioned fight club," answered Ashley with a big grin.

"What is a 'fight club?'" asked Rtas over the COM

"Rule One," began Jessie with his heavy Hispanic accent. "Never talk about Fight Club."

"Secret group, eh?" wondered Deakia. "Me like idea of having secret group."

Ashley sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess brawling like this will just as cool as those gun fights in New York City between those gangs.

"Hey, shut the hell up," said Private Second Class Alvin Fernando, a native of New York City.

"Both of you will silence your tongues or I shall bind them," ordered Rtas over the COM.

"Hey Alvin, do what you can against those 'Sacred Warriors,'" ordered Ashley.

Alvin brandished his specially modified sniper rifle and nodded as he looked at all the Sentinels and smirked as the Sentinels moved around not knowing what was going on. Alvin shouldered his sniper rifle and went to work on the Sentinels, downing them without getting caught. Every time a Sentinel was downed, the Heretics took notice for a split second and went back to their posts. Once the Sentinels were all destroyed, Alvin went to work on the Heretics as he emerged out of his cover and got the Heretics attention as they were startled by Alvin's presence.

"What's a human doing here?" asked one Elite heretic.

"It doesn't matter," answered the Elite heretic. "Kill it!"

As the order left his mouth, the Heretics opened fire on Alvin hoping to kill one the Prophets' spies… well they thought he was one their spies. As the Heretics fired on Alvin, Ashley opened fire with her squad following suit, as did Rtas's squad and they caught the Heretics off guard by the combined assault. After clearing the hangar within ten minutes, everyone took a moment to catch their breath. Thel looked at the carnage and nodded in satisfaction. Only three of his Oathkeepers were killed and unfortunately, Alvin wasn't in a position to fight since he was hit on his left shoulder with three rounds from a Covenant Carbine, but decided to fight. Alvin gritted his teeth trying to mask the pain he was in from those three shots. Some of the Elites were impressed by Alvin's bravery for taking the shots like a warrior.

"You are brave, human," remarked an Elite as he intentionally hit Alvin on his wounded shoulder making him grit his teeth.

After slowing his breathing to a normal pace, Alvin replied, "Thanks, I think. For the record call me Alvin. Like Ashley, I'm not too keen on being called anything but my name."

"Are you from Los Angles like Ashley?" asked the same Elite.

"Nope," answered Alvin, "I'm from the city that never sleeps, New York City."

"Yeah and he's the Mafia's choir boy," added Private First Class Peter Jacobson bitterly.

"I told your sorry ass that I didn't have anything to with your father's death," snapped Alvin. "How long until you get it through your head?"

Thel and the other Covenant soldiers looked at the two human soldiers with a puzzled look; what were they squabbling about, and did it have any problems for the mission?

"Stop your squabbling," Thel ordered the human soldiers. "We cannot afford to be slowed down by petty squabbles over who killed whom."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Alvin and Peter as they dropped their shoulders.

"Now come, we must make haste if we are to find the Heretic leader," Thel said calmly.

The group made their way through the facility battling heretics and Sentinels at every turn. Ashley and her squad took point going around the first corner and completely cutting down the Heretic Grunts and Elites. Once they were cut down, Thel and the Covenant troops switched places with the humans as they peeked around the next corner. Just like the first group, the Spec Ops Elites and Grunts cut down their opponents just as quick as the humans cut down their opponents. Alvin and Peter looked at each other and whispered between each other.

"Look I know you don't like me cuz I'm from a Mafia family," began Alvin, "but I've thinking that we could settle our differences with a little contest."

"Oh?" asked Peter in a surprised tone.

"We'll see who kills the most enemies with this contest," explained Alvin. "I win, you admit that I was not responsible for the death of your father and vice versa if you win."

"Deal," agreed Peter as he extended his hand to Alvin and he took Peter's hand and shook it.

Thel looked behind him and saw Alvin and Peter seal their deal and said, "I hope you two have resolved your problems."

"Uh, no sir," answered Peter with his heavy Jamaican accent. "We agreed to a little contest to see who can get the most kills."

"I see," observed Thel. "Just make sure that it doesn't interfere with our mission."

"It goes perfectly with the mission," said Alvin. Thel shook his head and motioned Ashley for her squad to switch places with his squad. Alvin and Peter both grinned as they saw number of enemies to kill. Peter quickly raised his battle rifle popped two Heretic Grunts in the head, cracking their breathing masks as methane quickly seeped out and the Grunts fell thrashing around like fish out of the water.

"Hey Alvin," Peter called out, "I got two already!"

"I'm on fourteen already," Alvin said after popping a Heretic Elite in head as his brain exploded in a mini fondue fountain. Alvin smiled and said, "Damn, I forgot to bring crackers for the fondue pouring out." Peter burst out laughing as he chucked a frag grenade at towards two Heretic Elites who wouldn't die and were being cowards.

"Demon flare!" screamed one of the two Heretic Elites as he unintentionally dove out of his cover and in the line of fire of Peter and Alvin.

Peter and Alvin rushed towards the Heretic Elite insisting that the Elite was theirs to kill. The Heretic Elite was frozen and as the two humans rushed towards him, he tried to run away but his body was frozen in fear with all the guns pointed at him. Then both Peter and Alvin leveled their weapons at the Elite and then the Elite felt a sudden jolt of energy as the two humans closed in on him and bolted away to get help from his brothers.

'And I thought the Demon was scary,' thought the Heretic Elite. 'These two are worse than the Demon… no they are demons!'

"Hey come back here Heretic squid lips, mon!" shouted Peter.

"Yeah get back here!" shouted Alvin with his light Brooklyn accent. "I wanna cap you and then blow your head off."

Thel was shocked and Rtas heard everything on the COM. Both Elites were puzzled by what Peter and Alvin had said.

"Um… what did Alvin mean by he wanted to 'cap' the Heretic?" Rtas asked Ashley.

"Uh… Alvin wants to shoot the Heretic in the knee," answered Ashley. "It's a tactic that a group of human thugs called the Mafia used to intimidate their enemies into submission or kill enemies slowly."

"Uh… um… that's… creative," said Thel as he wondered if he had selected the right human warriors. As he said this he heard gunshots coming from the two humans; on top of that, he heard Heretic Grunts screaming and running for their lives screaming "Very scary Demons!" Thel also heard Alvin and Peter counting how many enemies they had killed. Thel moved the squad following Peter and Alvin's rampage and carnage.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen," counted off Peter as he was three kills behind Alvin.

After rounding three corners, Thel found Peter and Alvin catching their breath and grinning as they fell to the ground in between chuckling and gasping for air. When Peter saw Thel and the squad, he stood up at attention as did Alvin after he saw Thel and quickly stood up at attention.

"Are you done with your contest?" Thel asked both of them.

"Uh, sir, no sir," answered Alvin and Peter in unison. "Sorry sir… for our wild behavior."

Some of the Grunts looked at the carnage and said to Alvin and Peter, "As long as you no shoot us, we be allies." After the short conversation, the squad pressed on and were able to track Sesa 'Refumee to a hangar just as he took off in a Banshee and headed off to another part of the facility.

"Deal with them my brothers," Sesa ordered his Elites, "while I protect the Oracle."

Another exchange of gunfire broke out between the Spec Ops Force and the Heretics, who had help from the Sentinels when things started to look grim for them. During the small battle, Alvin got hit again in his left shoulder and the wound got worse and he couldn't lift his favorite weapon and keep it level. Once the fight was over, the Oathkeepers lost two more soldiers and Alvin wasn't in a position to keep fighting.

"Let us get gather our wounded and get them back to High Charity," Thel said to Field Master 'Vadumee over the COM.

"Agreed," replied Rtas. "Once the Phantom I send to help you find the Heretic leader arrives, I will call for another one to retrieve the wounded."

"Understood," acknowledged Rtas. "The Heretics are mobilizing their air force. As I've said, I am sending you a Phantom, so watch your back." Thel and two of his Oathkeepers boarded the three remaining Banshees. As they boarded the Banshees and took off the Heretics certainly came out in force to shoot down the Phantom. Before the two Heretic Banshees could open up on the Phantom, they exploded from getting hit with a round from a fuel rod cannon each.

"Hey Boss," called out Sergeant Major Greg Jacobi, a native of Nairobi, Kenya. "You need any back up?"

"It is much needed while we find the Heretic Leader," answered Thel.

"Roger that," acknowledged Greg as he dodged a barrage of plasma.

The Heretics really put pressure on the Spec Ops force sent by the Prophets to kill the Heretic leader. The Heretic air force tried to swarm the Phantom and the Banshees guarding it but they met with defeat as they gave up for a little bit so they wouldn't get hit by anti-air emplacements and Grunts armed with Fuel Rod Cannons.

After a fierce battle in the sky, the Spec Ops team found Sesa's Banshee and cleared the deck for the rest of the team. Once an LZ was established Rtas came down and joined the group as they proceeded to next half of the facility. As they entered the facility Rtas caught a familiar scent that he knew all too well.

"What is it?" Thel asked Rtas.

"That stench," answered Rtas, "I've smelled it before."


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for being slow in updating this story but I'm also working on other projects and focusing on other things.

_Previously:_

_As they entered the facility Rtas caught a familiar scent that he knew all too well._

"_What is it?" Thel asked Rtas._

"_That stench," answered Rtas, "I've smelled it before."_

2: Battle against the Flood

Thel and Rtas moved together closely as they decided to finally use the human weapons they carried with them. Other Elites did the same, as did a few Grunts that grabbed a Magnum pistol to use along with their plasma pistols.

"Me sure hope these human weapons work against the parasites," said Deakia.

"I agree with the Grunt," spoke up an Elite as he inspected the shotgun he chose bring with him.

"Trust me boys," Ashley said with a big grin on her face, "you won't be disappointed with the results."

"We don't have much time for chatting," said Rtas before turning to Thel as he gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Hey Boss, we should have two squad members with energy swords ready," suggested Ashley. "My guess is that we might have to destroy any bodies that were infected by the Flood. …I guess it wouldn't hurt to be safe than sorry."

Rtas nodded in agreement and ordered two of his Elites to switch back to their energy swords and be ready to destroy any tainted bodies to prevent them from being reanimated. Thel moved to the front of the squad with the humans behind him. As they entered the next room, they saw on the glass floor a battle between the Heretics and the Flood on the lower level.

"Whoa, and I thought Fight Club was intense," remarked Ashley as she watched the Heretics getting overpowered by the Flood.

"We must hurry before they return," an Elite suggested to Thel.

The group pressed on to the next room and found it filled bodies infected by the Flood.

"Start burning these bodies before the Flood arrive," ordered Rtas. The Elites armed with energy swords began burning the infected bodies quickly before Infection Forms arrived and started reanimating the fallen Combat forms. As the two Elites were finishing up destroying the infected bodies, a holo drone floated down toward them and a hologram of Sesa appeared before them.

"See, heretic!" cried Deakia as he opened fire following two other Grunts.

"Hold your fire," Rtas ordered the Grunts. "Hold your fire!"

"I wondered who the Prophets would send to silence to me," said the holographic Sesa as looked around noticing the group. "An arbiter, I'm flattered."

"He's using a hologram," observed Rtas, before turning to the hologram. "Come out so we may kill you."

Sesa just laughed in Rtas' face and said to him, "Get in line."

Before the hologram dissolved, Sesa noticed that there were humans in group and looked at Thel as he said, "Allying with the humans is a good first step in stopping the Great Journey from killing us all." Rtas and Thel looked at each other puzzled for a brief moment and noticed that Sesa's hologram disappeared.

"Leader," cried an Elite as he readied his weapon.

"Stand firm," said Rtas as he readied his weapon that he picked out himself.

Flood Infection Forms started swarming the room as the group opened up on the swarm. Those who used shotguns saw the results and were very pleased with them.

"These weapons are superior for combating the Flood," commented Galtio 'Hadumee, one of Rtas' lieutenants. "I will most definitely use human weapons against the Flood."

After facing off against three waves of Infection forms, Rtas turned to Thel and said, "Go Arbiter, Squad Leader Fairchild and I will follow when our reinforcements arrive."

Thel nodded and a small squad left Rtas and Ashley to hold off remaining wave of Flood Infection forms. Thel heard Rtas say to Ashley, "These shotguns are very effective; I am pleased that they were brought on this mission." Ashley nodded in agreement as she shot three Infection forms with one blast from a stray shell she fired. Thel moved on to an elevator where Combat forms battled with Sentinels.

"Alright, alright mon," said Peter as he slapped a fresh clip into his battle rifle and two SMGs, "let's take out the Flood and find that Heretic leader. I'd sure like to make that nut job feel my voodoo wrath." Thel ignored Peter's comment and shot two Combat forms and they fell quickly.

The Flood continued to swarm the elevator as did Sentinels avoiding to hit any humans. Thel and the Covenant tried to take advantage of this and tried hiding behind the humans but it didn't really work as the Sentinels saw through their ploy and carefully aimed to avoid hitting the humans who were with the Covenant soldiers. Even though the Sentinels saw through their ploy, the Covenant and humans overpowered the Sentinels and the Flood. Once the elevator stopped and the Flood was disposed of, Thel and the squad moved through the hall and burned the Flood infected bodies with energy swords. As they pushed on, one Grunt spoke up and said, "Me can't believe that the Heretics would release the Flood."

"It doesn't matter amigo," said Corporal Ferdinand De Jesus with his heavy Hispanic accent. "We'll just pop'em all like the cockroaches they are." The corporal tapped his shotgun with the Grunt's plasma pistol and gave him a thumbs up. The Grunt, Facadet Shitoole, was confused by the human giving him a thumbs up. He just shrugged his shoulders and nervously returned the thumbs up with his own. Thel looked at his current squad and nodded in satisfaction; the Grunts and Elites were working well with his human slaves… no, the humans under his command weren't slaves; they were warriors like his brethren. They definitely earned the right to be called brethren like his fellow Elites and Grunt counterparts. Three waves Flood infection, Combat and Carrier forms couldn't overpower Thel and his men; nor could a squad of Heretic Grunts and Elites overpower them as the squad used the human weapons on them as all of their energy weapons had been depleted from the run and gun battles with the Heretics in the first part of the facility. The energy weapons picked from the battle against the Flood was also running low from having to spray the Flood Combat forms with more than necessary plasma.

"Hey Boss mon," spoke up Peter, "let's check on our weapon inventory before we move on."

"Yes that's a good idea," said Thel as he too checked his weapons and reloaded his shotgun and checked his Needlers, both of which were running low on needles.

"Damn Heretic sons of bitches!" snarled one of Thel's human warriors. "They're really **pissing me off!**"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, amigo," agreed Corporal De Jesus.

"How is everyone doing on weapons?" Thel asked his men.

A few answered that they were doing okay with human weapons and had plenty of rounds as they wisely conserved their ammo for when the shields of Heretic Elites were down and they pumped them full of lead. As they exited the room to open areas of the facility, they noticed a battle between their Covenant brethren, Heretics and the Flood. One of their Phantoms provided suppression fire while they unloaded the next group of commando Sangeheili and Grunts. The fight to reach the Heretic leader was a really hairy one because once the Flood was dealt with quickly, the Heretics quickly turned their attention to dealing with the Covenant squad sent to silence them. However, the Heretics were forbidden from killing anymore humans, because they wanted the human race to side with them and stop the Great Journey from coming to pass. But with the five humans they killed and thirteen other human soldiers they wounded, it wasn't looking like Sesa was going to be able to make a case before the humans for an alliance against the Covenant hierarchy. The Oathkeepers took advantage of Heretics order of not shooting the humans and fired on the Heretics. Some of the Heretics openly disobeyed Sesa's order with the intention of wounding the humans and capturing them. It caused quite a division between the Heretics as they began to fight each other over wither or not they should wound the humans and then capture them. While the Heretics fought each other Spec Ops force slipped past the squabbling Elites and Grunts.

"Whew, that was close," said Deakia.

"No kidding hermano," agreed Corporal De Jesus.

"Hermano?" asked a confused Deakia.

"It means brother in Spanish," answered Corporal De Jesus.

The force made their way to a lobby where Heretics were guarding while Sesa 'Refumee made his way to the Oracle. The humans took over the fight against the Heretics and gave Rtas and his men a break from fighting. The Heretics were caught off guard when the humans fought against. The humans didn't take long due to the Heretics' hesitation on wither or not to fight them. Some of the Heretics tried to immobilize the humans without killing them but their efforts came too little too late. Once all of the Heretics soldiers were dead, Thel moved to the door Sesa was hiding behind. As he reached the door, Sesa activated a force field and engaged Thel in a small conversation.

"Why do these humans fight for the Prophets?" asked Sesa.

"They fight because they are bound to keep an oath they made after I saved their lives," answered Thel.

"I see," replied Sesa. "So these humans are beyond helping with reason because their master cannot see the truth.

"This will save me from the storm; but you and your human will be consumed," finished Sesa as the door closed on Thel and he slammed his fist into force field.

"Arbiter where is he?" asked Rtas.

"Stinking Flood bait boxed himself up tight," observed Rtas as he and Thel moved towards the hologram of the facility. "We'll never break through!"

"We shall force him out," said Thel.

"How?" asked Rtas.

"The cable," answered Thel. "I'm going to cut it.

"Get everyone back to the ship," ordered Thel.

"Boss, what are your orders?" asked Ashley.

"Help Field Master Vadumee get everyone back to ship," answered Thel firmly.

"Yes sir," acknowledged Ashley as dropped her shoulders low in disappointment.

"Everyone, get back to the ship," ordered Rtas as everyone began to leave the lobby.

"May the Gods be with you," said one Elite as he left the lobby.

"We shall not forget your sacrifice," added another Elite.

As soon as the Elite said this, Thel approached Rtas.

"Take my blade," said Rtas as he offered his energy sword. "I doubt the cable will be able to withstand its bite."

"Listen if I should fall, I want you to take the humans under your command," requested Thel.

"I shall my brother," said Rtas as he turned to exit the lobby.

"Hey Boss," said Ashley. "Kick his ass!"

Thel nodded and said, "I shall." Ashley nodded and joined Rtas in evacuating the rest of the team. Once the team left the lobby, Thel started his approach to the cable in the upper level where the Flood was most likely to be or to slow him down.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

"_Listen if I should fall, I want you to take the humans under your command," requested Thel._

"_I shall my brother," said Rtas as he turned to exit the lobby._

"_Hey Boss," said Ashley. "Kick his ass!"_

_Thel nodded and said, "I shall." Ashley nodded and joined Rtas in evacuating the rest of the team. Once the team left the lobby, Thel started his approach to the cable in the upper level where the Flood was most likely to be or to slow him down._

3: Stealthy Flight to the End.

Thel began making his way up the ramp when he heard the screeching of Flood Combat Forms. As he past a small pillar, he activated his camouflage just silently sliding past the combat and Carrier forms battling against Sentinels. As he made his way through the ensuing battle. His camouflage ran out power just a few feet from the elevator heading up to the cables that needed to be cut. Thel pressed the button to activate the elevator up to the cables. While the elevator rose his camouflage recharged back to full strength.

"Everyone is back on board the Phantoms, Boss," reported Ashley. "Wish we could help you out."

Thel chuckled and said, "I understand but the mission's success is improved when I can do this alone." Ashley sighed in disappointment and then closed the COM. After the elevator came to a stop Thel reactivated his camouflage and made his way to the first cable.

"All my Phantoms are in the air," reported Rtas. "Go ahead Arbiter, cut the cable."

Thel weaved and dodged wild shots from Combat forms and Sententials alike until his camouflage disappeared again; he activated his energy sword and began hacking away at the first cable on the far left. After three or four slashes at the cable, it broke apart and some Combat forms finally took of Thel and dashed to kill him. A few Sentinels joined the Combat forms but were more interested in destroying the Flood then they were in destroying Thel.

"That's one, by the Prophets look at the station rise," Rtas observed over the COM.

Thel continued towards the next cable with Combat forms chasing him. Thel turned around switching to the shotgun he hadn't used yet during the operation.

"Alright Jessie it's time to see if your weapons are effective as you say they are," Thel said to himself.

With the first shot, two Combat forms fell with one shot from his shotgun.

"By the prophets, this weapon is effective in dealing with the parasites," Thel said over the COM to Rtas and the rest of the squad.

"Glad you approve, Boss," said Jessie. Thel then turned back to his task of cutting the last two cables. Thel stopped at the second cable and hacked at it as well while keeping a close eye on the incoming Combat forms. When the second cable was cut, Thel switched back to his shotgun and decided to plow through the incoming Combat forms and Sentinels.

"One final cable Arbiter," said Rtas.

This was a really dangerous decision but he felt that his job as the Arbiter called for danger and he might as well fulfill that part of the job description. The Sentinels and Combat forms didn't expect Thel to plow right through them. Thel easily got through them and made it to the third cable, successfully destroying it with a plasma grenade and a couple of slashes from his energy sword. He quickly jumped to the platform as the Combat forms and Sentinels stopped fighting as the facility began its free fall.

"That's it, the facility is in free fall," said Rtas. "The Heretic leader is on the move; do not let him get away. We'll stay with you as long as we can."

Once elevator reached the lobby, Thel dropped from the platform he was on and activated his camouflage passed by the Heretics without getting spotted. But once he entered the next room after falling down the elevator, he was in for a fight as the Combat forms, Sentinels, and Heretics slowed him down. Well the Combat forms were more interested in taking down the Heretics who released them; but they made the occasional attempt to kill Thel, but were gunned down with a shotgun shell to the sternum. After disposing the Flood in that area, he proceeded to only shoot the Heretics that were in his way as he plowed through them. He then proceeded through the door firing a Carbine he picked up to replace his Energy Sword that ran out of energy. As he proceeded through the door, Sesa boarded his Banshee and took off to another part of the falling facility. Thel found another Banshee and boarded it and chased down Sesa. As he chased Sesa, other Banshees came and tried to shoot him down. But Thel ignored them and continued his pursuit of the Heretic leader. However the Banshee pilots didn't take kindly to being ignored. Two pilots fired spent rods at Thel hoping to shoot him down. Thel rolled his Banshee to the right and then quickly rolled back to the left. However one rod struck Thel's Banshee as he closed in on the landing platform where Sesa's Banshee was parked; the rod struck the right wing of his Banshee. Once he was close enough, Thel crashed his Banshee and bailed out, climbing up and proceeding back in the facility.

"Hey Jefe," called Jessie, "we did a thermal scan of the section of the facility you're in. The Heretic leader is on his way to hangar. He's making a run for the Seraph fighter to escape."

"Good work Jessie," replied Thel as he switched to his shotgun and pumped a shell into a Carrier Form forcing it back and exploding, taking another Carrier Form with it. Thel then pulled and primed a Frag discharging alerted Heretics nearby and they rushed the area. Thel activated his camouflage and weaved his way through the Heretics investigating the unusual sound. Once he slipped past the Heretics, Thel arrived on platform overlooking a battle between the Heretics and the Flood. Thel analyzed the battle looking for an opening, hoping to quickly exit the fight without wasting any shells and rounds. He waited for a minute and found his opening when a Combat Form shoved a Heretic Elite under the platform Thel was standing under. Thel leapt from the platform and darted to the door without facing either enemy.

"Looking good Boss," said Ashley. "The Heretic leader slowed down and is encountering some resistance from the Flood."

"Is there any sign of the Oracle?" asked Thel.

"No sir," answered Sergeant De Paul. "Nothing resembling any other life form besides the Heretics, Flood and those stupid Sentinels."

"Alright, good work my friends," said Thel.

Thel kept his COM on as his soldiers kept him informed of Sesa's progress. With this unexpected delay, he could catch up with the Heretic leader in no time. Unfortunately, the Flood made it difficult for Thel as they pressed their own attack on the Arbiter.

"Boss, you alright?" asked Ashley as she heard the alarm on Thel's shield generator going off.

"I'm fine Squad Leader," answered Thel as he took cover after lobbing a Frag grenade at a few Combat forms. Thel was rewarded with shrieks of pain as the Combat forms fell from being sliced with shards of the grenade. It took a few seconds for Thel's shield to recharge back to full strength and Thel proceeded onward in his pursuit of the Heretic leader. Thel navigated through another battle between the Heretics and the Flood and jogged through another set ascending stairs as he finally caught up to Sesa in the hangar with Seraph fighter.

"Turn Heretic," Thel ordered Sesa as the Heretic Leader complied and turned to face him.

"Arbiter," said Sesa, "I would rather die by your hand then let the Prophets lead my astray."

"Who has taught you these lies?" asked Thel. Sesa did not reply but a robotic probe approached both Sesa and Thel. Thel then recognized robotic creature with holy reverence.

"The Oracle!" Thel exclaimed in amazement.

"Hello, I am 343 Guilty Spark," greeted the probe. "I am the Monitor Installation 04."

"Ask the Oracle about Halo, how they would sacrifice us all for nothing," said Sesa as he tried to instill doubt in Thel's mind.

"More questions, splendid," said Guilty Spark with enthusiasm. "I would be happy to answer them."

Before Thel could ask a question to the Oracle, Sesa opened fire on Thel forcing him back and take cover behind a pillar.

"The Elites are blind Arbiter," snarled Sesa as he produced two holo-drones and set them loose as they became copies of Sesa himself. "But I will make them see."

The conversation turned into a three on one battle between Thel, Sesa and his two holo-drone copies. Thel took cover at first and noticed two plasma rifles to left. He threw himself against the pillar he first took cover behind and then darted for the two plasma rifles. Throwing his spent Carbine, he quickly switched to the plasma rifles and sprayed the first holo-drone with plasma and it dissipated. Thel then sought the second holo-drone and sprayed it with plasma like the first. Thel then switched to his shot gun that had only ten shells left after much conservative use against the Flood. Sesa hovered over Thel and cocked his head in confusion as he saw Thel reloading his shotgun.

"So you use human weapons as well," observed Sesa. "As I told you before, allying with the humans is necessary for when the Prophets throw our kind aside."

"What do you mean 'the Prophets throw our kind aside'?" asked Thel as he finished reloading his shotgun.

"I have seen the Brutes plotting and scheming our demise," answered Sesa as he recalled overhearing Brutes secretly making plans. "They're waiting for our brothers to fail miserably. Probably at the hands of the Demon." Thel didn't even stop to think about Sesa's claims as he leapt at Sesa and pumped him with three shells at point blank range. Sesa fell to his death and crashed to the cold floor.

"Unfortunate. His edification was most enjoyable," said Spark as Thel dragged Sesa's corpse across the hangar.

"I had no choice Holy Oracle," replied Thel, "this Heretic imperiled the Great Journey."

"Oracle?" asked Spark in confusion. "Great Journey? Why must you meddlers insist on using such inept verbiage? O-oh my!" Spark floated towards Tartarus holding his giant hammer and manipulating gravity to bring Spark to him."

"That is the Oracle!" declared Thel as Spark came to a thud on Tartarus's hammer.

"So it is," Tartarus said calmly as he threw Spark into the Phantom. "Come we're leaving this system."

"What about my warriors?" Thel asked Tartarus cautiously.

"They have not been harmed, if that's what you're thinking," answered Tartarus. "The Hierarchs have instructed me not to harm them since they are under your command."

Hours later Thel met up with his human warriors, who were anxiously awaiting for him to return.

"Welcome back Boss," the Oathkeepers said in unison.

"I am glad to have returned," replied Thel.

"Uh, Boss, Private Matsumoto has discovered something that requires your attention; as well as Field Master Vadumee," reported Jessie.

Thel gave a slight nod and looked for Rtas. Rtas and Thel met with Private Matsumoto; what she told them would shake them to the core.

"I found out on my way to the sector established for us humans," began Private Matsumoto, "when I overheard some Brutes whispering among themselves about waiting to attack the Sangeheili and us humans."

Rtas and Thel looked at each other and turned back to Private Matsumoto and asked, "Are you sure about this? Do think you might've misheard them?"

"No sir," answered Private Matsumoto. "They were clear about wanting to wipe us all out.

"Sir I think we need to arm ourselves, stock up on human and Covenant weapons alike," suggested Private Matsumoto. "We could head back to some of the systems that the Covenant conquered, board dead UNSC and Covenant ships and empty out all and any weapon stocks for the soldiers."

"Make certain that the Hierarchs or those mongrel Brutes have no knowledge of this plan," ordered Rtas.

"Sir!" acknowledged Private Matsumoto.

"What now Arbiter?" asked Rtas.

"We approach the Sangeheili council and ask them to approve of our scavenger hunt for us and the humans," answered Thel.

"Do you think our brothers will approve Private Matsumoto's proposal?" asked Rtas.

Thel clicked his mandibles as his answer. Both Sangeheili entered the council chamber and spotted the Sangeheili council members. Thel and Rtas approached the council members and convened with them about the Brute's plot and Private Matsumoto's proposal to scavenge weapons and ships.

"Do you plan to scavenge Covenant ships?" asked Council Member 'Retarkiee.

"We plan to scavenge any ship we can find," answered Rtas. "Human and Covenant ships alike; it does not matter. We must find any ship that is repairable regardless if they're human or not."

"Field Master 'Vadumee is right," said another Sangeheili Council member, "we cannot be picky about what the humans and our brothers find." The Council members gave a slight nod of agreement.

"Field Master 'Vadumee, Arbiter," Council member 'Retarkiee said both Sangeheili. "We approve of your salvaging mission. Bring back as many weapons and ships as you can. We'll have you take a crew with you and some of Engineers."

"Thank you Excellencies," said Rtas and Thel in unison.

"Be sure to tell no one of your mission," instructed the eldest Sangeheili council member. Rtas and Thel bowed in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the council chamber.

"I shall muster as many of our fellow Sangeheili and Unggony as possible," said Rtas. "Special Ops Unggony, of course."

"And I shall call upon my Oathkeepers," said Thel. "We leave as soon as we receive word from the Council."

"Agreed brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

"_Field Master 'Vadumee, Arbiter," Council member 'Retarkiee said both Sangeheili. "We approve of your salvaging mission. Bring back as many weapons and ships as you can. We'll have you take a crew with you and some of Engineers."_

"_Thank you Excellencies," said Rtas and Thel in unison._

"_Be sure to tell no one of your mission," instructed the eldest Sangeheili council member. Rtas and Thel bowed in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the council chamber._

"_I shall muster as many of our fellow Sangeheili and Unggony as possible," said Rtas. "Special Ops Unggony, of course."_

"_And I shall call upon my Oathkeepers," said Thel. "We leave as soon as we receive word from the Council."_

"_Agreed brother."_

4: Secret Acquisitions and Alliances

On board of the Shadow of Intent

Around the planet Reach

"How many ships have we been able to save and repair so far?" asked Rtas.

"Thirty six UNSC ships and twenty Covenant ships, Boss," answered Jessie on board one of the revived UNSC ships, Minotaur. "A lot of the Covenant ships were totaled by the orbital MACs as they approached Reach."

"And the human ships?" asked Rtas.

"A good amount of 'em were taken out action by those pulse lasers you guys outfitted your ships with," answered Sergeant De Paul.

"I see," said Rtas. "You said a lot of our Covenant ships were beyond repair because of your orbital projectile weapons, correct?"

"Yes sir," answered Jessie. "They practically gutted them from stem to stern. Luckily, some of them didn't have their Slipspace drives damaged and we had them slapped on some of the UNSC ships if that's not a problem with you."

"No, no it's not a problem," said Thel as he looked at Rtas and he shook his head too. "Have you been checking the weapon systems on the vessels?"

"Yes Boss, we have," answered De Paul. "Some of the ships need to have their weapons stocks filled up and we don't have the necessary equipment to make MAC rounds or Archer missiles."

"De Paul, have you checked to see if the ship yards were hit when the Covenant hit Reach?" asked Jessie.

"Uh, no sir I haven't checked," answered De Paul.

"Sir, I remember seeing another facility on the other side of Reach's moons," injected Ashley. "It's supposed to be a secret facility run by ONI."

"ONI?" asked Thel puzzled.

"Office of Naval Intelligence," answered Ashley. "From what I hear about them, they're a bunch who can be a real pain in the ass."

"Amen amiga," chimed in Fernando with his still heavy Columbian accent.

"Boss, we located some things you and Field Master Vadumee need to come and see here," reported Corporal Akita Yamamoto with her Japanese accent.

"Are you under attack?" asked Thel.

"No sir," answered Akita. "We found some weapons that you and Field Master Vadumee need to decide if we keep them."

"What do they look like chica?" asked Fernando.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Akita said before answering him. "It looks like an overinflated football." Rtas and Thel looked at each other in confusion at Akita's description of the weapon.

"Ah, I remember now," said Fernando as he tapped his head remembering what weapon Akita described. "They are HAVOK tactical nukes."

"Then no," said Rtas. "We won't need any of your kind's savage weapons."

"It's nothing really new to us, Jefe," said Fernando. "Humans have been using nuclear weapons on each other for years. We've had the technology for six hundred years." Akita had a vein pop in her forehead every time someone mentioned anything about nuclear weapons. Despite being from Kyoto, Japan, her family moved to Sigma Octanus IV for a job opportunity that her father had taken. However, her much of her family were mauled to death by a hoard of Jackals and her friends had vaporized when a nuclear weapon went off and vaporized Cote d' Azur. She hated nuclear weapons with a fiery passion.

"Arigato, Boss," said Akita. "Especially since they're dishonorable weapons and bring much pain to those who survive."

Thel and Rtas were confused by Akita's words. They clicked their mandibles and Rtas asked, "Why are you glad that we won't allow you guys to use nuclear weapons?

"I hate them after what happened at Cote d' Azur," Akita answered bitterly. "Some bastards in the UNSC brass decided to use a nuclear weapon and destroyed my home and everyone I loved."

"Hey chica, the brass had no choice but to level Cote d' Azur when the Covenant tried to invade Sigma Octanus IV.

"SAVE IT FERNANDO!" roared Akita loud enough to make even Thel back away in terror. "You never had to see your parents get mauled to death by Jackals or watch helplessly as your friends get vaporized.

"AND DON"T CALL ME CHICA AGAIN!" Akita yelled as this time Rtas tripped backwards in fear.

"Hey come on Akita," protested Fernando. "All of us have lost someone because of the Covenant; so don't think you're the only victim."

"Please enough squabbling," urged Rtas. "We have a job to complete; you can kill each other when we get back to High Charity."

"Sorry Jefe," said Fernando. Akita sighed and apologized for her emotional outburst and went back to work gathering weapons on an abandoned Covenant cruiser. While on the Covenant cruiser, Akita stumbled on something she encountered while fighting the Covenant on Algolis.

"Boss you and Field Master Vadumee need to see what I just found," cried Akita. "I promise these aren't nuclear weapons.

On board dead Covenant cruiser Shining Fury

"What are these things?" asked Rtas in confusion.

"These are Mark I Prototype battle armor that was being developed for the SPARTAN-IIs," answered Akita. "However they were scrapped because they didn't work well. Something about using too much power, having to be plugged into a power supply or use an inefficient signal for its power."

"Do you think we could use them?" asked Thel.

"If we can work on fitting these bad boys with a sufficient power source," answered Jessie over the COM. "However we don't know what type of power source the SPARTAN-IIs use for their shield generators, so it's a big problem." Thel and Rtas looked at the captured Mark-Is and thought about what to do with them. The Prophet of Regret was busy on Earth trying to conquer it and thanks to Thel's Oathkeepers and some of the Engineers they were able to make a secret factory ready to make weapons and any other equipment.

"Very well," said Rtas as he reached for his personal data pad, "we shall have the Engineers take these units." Rtas punched in commands as ultrasonic vibrations were made throughout ship's speakers. Engineers then swarmed the compartment, hauling the battle armor away to the Phantoms and Pelicans in the hangar of the dead Covenant cruiser.

"Alright, we have weapons, supplies and ships," announced Rtas. "We must return to the Char system where High Charity is.

"All human warriors are to return to the Shadow of Intent," ordered Rtas. "While half of the Sangeheili and Unggony warriors are to jump to the far side of the Char system and learn everything about the human ships and how to operate them."

"Yes sir!" acknowledged everyone in unison.

Within two hours, everyone was at their designated stations awaiting Rtas's instructions.

"All ships, jump to the Char System," ordered Rtas, "and don't forget to jump to the far side of the system." Pinpricks of lights appear around the newly rebuilt mixed fleet of ships as they jumped from their last stop of gathering supplies and headed back to the Char System where High Charity and Delta Halo were located.

Char System

Secret Production Facility, High Charity

"It looks like the Engineers have solved the problem of a power source," observed Jessie as he was testing a newer version of prototype Mark I battle armor. "Besides I'm reading a successful recharge and the battle armor is strong enough to take punishment against Brutes that berserk."

"Glad to hear you approve," said Thel as he supervised the production of the battle armor. "But I do feel like we're dishonoring the Forerunners but using the Sacred Rings to make weapons of war."

"Would you rather see the remains of the Sacred Ring disintegrate into nothing or would you rather put it to good use?" asked Ashley.

"I guess I would rather put the remains to good use," answered Thel as he sighed and turned to Ashley. "Rtas has an assignment for you Squad Leader Fairchild."

"Boss we're not too keen on using ranks within the Oathkeepers," said Ashley. "So please call me Ashley."

"Alright, Ashley," replied Thel. "Field Master Vadumee has an assignment for you. You're to report to Field Master Vadumee right away."

"Sir, yes sir," said Ashley as she saluted Thel and headed out of the factory.

"Have the Engineers developed battle armor for the Elites?" asked Thel.

"No not yet Boss," answered De Paul. "They're working on it and they're getting close."

Four days later

High Charity

Brutes Sector

"What are those pompous Elites up to?" Tartarus asked a minor Brute he assigned to spy on Thel and Rtas.

"I'm not sure Great Chieftain," answered the Brute spy. "They returned from a salvage mission and have been very secretive ever since they returned."

"What of the humans?" asked Tartarus.

"They too are being very secretive," answered the spy. "Most of them are training among themselves. Sparring, target practice and running in many weird directions."

"Hmm," said Tartarus as he put his hand on his chin and brushed the fur on his face. "Keep an eye on those humans and find out what those INFERNAL ELITES ARE UP TO!" Tartarus then slammed his giant hammer down in front of his spy to emphasis his point. The spy trembled in fear as he quickly rose and ran out the door fearing he would be killed if he didn't get anything on the Elites. As the spy went on his way he noticed Ashley speaking to a group of Spec Ops and veteran Grunts. The spy noticed some of the Grunts nodded to what Ashley was telling them. Ashley gave a nod and went on her way. The spy followed her hoping that he wouldn't be noticed, but Ashley knew that she was being tailed. She had been wanted criminal in Los Angles and honed her tracking and evasion skills throughout the years she was a free girl. The only reason she joined the UNSC was to avoid prison time and the battle in the Sigma Octanus system encouraged her to join the Corps. The UNSC had put her in the Oathkeepers as a form of rehabilitation. Under Major Jessie Estevez, Ashley used her skills to help the Oathkeepers help turn the tide of various battles against the Covenant. Despite her heroics in battle, Ashley's criminal record prevented her achieving higher ranks. Enough about Ashley's past, let's get back to her mission. Ashley then approached the Hunters and began speaking with them about the Brutes plans to attack the Elites and they were looking for allies. A few of the Hunter packs agreed to join forces with the humans and Elites when the Brutes began their purge of the Elites and humans from High Charity. Some of the Hunter groups were hesitant and asked for time to decide if they wanted to join forces. As Ashley finished her mission, she headed back towards an unknown area that the Brute spy had no idea of. The spy finally tracked Ashley down and got into a compartment with some of the favorite delicacies of the Brutes. The spy heard his stomach growl and he couldn't ignore the fact that he couldn't tail the human on an empty stomach; after all no spy should follow their target on an empty stomach. The Brute sat down and happily munched on his snack as he savored every bite until his target locked the door she slipped out of proceeded to back track to the door she left open for the Brute to enter. She then entered the room and found the spy eating the treats she left for him. She silently nodded and slid back to the door.

"Enjoy your meal Baby Kong," said Ashley as the Brute was eating a piece of meat and finally noticing Ashley. "You're going to be here for a while before your boss shows up." The spy froze in terror as the human mentioned that Tartarus would find out. The Brute ran to the door in order to escape, but it was too late as the door locked and he was trapped.

"Dumb Ape," Ashley said to herself. "Now to go let the good Chieftain know that he's got a slacker in his pack.

Brute Sector

"Great Chieftain! A human has entered our sector and seeks an audience with you," said his second lieutenant, Antioch Guruli.

"A human? Here in our sector?" asked a surprised Tartarus.

"Yes Chieftain, and she seeks an audience with you," answered Antioch. "Uh, shall I let the human enter and approach you?"

Tartarus rubbed his hand along his elegant fur thinking about this unexpected turn of events.

'I could get information from this vermin and do away with her,' thought a scheming Tartarus. 'But then again those pompous Elites will wonder where she's been and she is one of the Arbiter's best warriors.' Tartarus nodded his head; getting information from a gullible human would be easy.

"Bring forth the human," ordered Tartarus as he set his mighty hammer down to his left. Antioch brought Ashley into Tartarus's private chamber where Tartarus was waiting for her.

"Chieftain, I have brought the human," announced Antioch as he fell to one knee and bowed. Ashley also bowed before Tartarus as well.

"Leave us," ordered Tartarus. Antioch rose and left the chamber.

"That was quite a battle you and your fellow humans fought at the Gas Mine," said Tartarus as he planned to start the conversation slowly.

"Thank you sir," said Ashley. "But credit should also go to Elites and Grunts on also fought on the mission as well. They did a damn good job too." Tartarus snorted when Ashley mentioned the Elites but quickly regained his composure in order to make sure that she had no knowledge of his plan.

"Your weapons," began Tartarus as he changed the subject, "I heard a rumor that your master said that they were superior to the Covenant's weapons; is that true?"

"He only said they were superior to the Covenant weaponry when battling against the Flood," answered Ashley as began to have a weird feeling that Tartarus was up to something.

"Hmm," said Tartarus. "How are they superior when fighting the Flood?"

"Human weapons rely on velocity rather than heat like Covenant weapons do," answered Ashley.

'So the human weapons use velocity rather than heat,' thought Tartarus as he silently repeated what Ashley told him. He thought about his kind's weaponry, as they too relied on velocity rather than heat and dispersion. 'At least there is something that the humans and we Jiralhanae have in common.'

Tartarus's conversation continued for another thirty minutes about the battle against the Heretics and Ashley's home on Earth. Tartarus, inside, was starting to lose his patience with Ashley as she never talked about what her human companions and the Elites were up to or why they were being secretive.

"Well I gotta go," said Ashley as she rose from her seat, "the Boss will wonder where I've been."

"Yes, you certainly can't keep the Arbiter waiting," said Tartarus in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you for taking time out your busy schedule," said Ashley as she bowed to Tartarus.

Tartarus returned the bow and let Ashley go. As she left Tartarus's private quarters she turned to Tartarus and said, "Next time you decide to have me followed, make sure they're smart, don't have Thunder Feet and like to munch on the job." With that Ashley smiled and left the Brute Sector and burst out laughing. Tartarus was confused by what Ashley said and then realized that Ashley was talking about the spy he had tailing her. Tartarus thundered out of his private quarters and went throughout High Charity looking for his spy. Only until he heard banging on a locked door near the Detention Facility did he find his spy.

"What happened you worthless excuse for a spy?" demanded Tartarus.

"It's not my fault Chieftain," stammered the spy. "The human tricked me with some food and locked me in here." Tartarus became angry with the spy; his spy got on his knees and pleaded for his life to no avail. Tartarus grabbed the Brute by his neck and threw him off the ledge screaming till he no longer heard the spy scream.

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Secret Weapons Production Facility

"Hey Boss, I'm back from the Brute Sector," announced Ashley.

"He's not here right now," Akio Ukanto said to Ashley as he walked to her in a Sangeheili version of Mk I battle armor. "He was summoned to the chambers of the Hierarchs for a mission on the Sacred Ring and things aren't looking good for us since the Prophet met an untimely death."

"The Brutes are already taking over positions that the Sangeheili had before Regret got whacked," said Alvin.

"Who whacked Regret?" Ashley asked Alvin.

"It was the Demon," Akio answered for Alvin.

"Maybe Master Chief whacking Regret is a good thing amigo," Fernando said to Akio in another Mk I battle armor.

"How, how is the Demon 'whacking' Regret a good thing?" snarled Akio.

"One less burro to protect," Fernando said hooting in laughter.

"What is a burro?" asked Akio.

"It's Spanish for ass, or donkey," answered Ashley. "I'm guessing Fernando prefers ass rather than donkey." This got Akio thinking about the situation with the Prophets. Ever since the Unyielding Hierophant was destroyed, the Prophets were on edge and once in a while act rather rash. But with Regret out of the picture, it would be perfect to strike at the Brutes before they struck at him, his Sangeheili brothers and the humans who had started to become brothers in arms with the Sangeheili. In the last five days, enough weapons and ammunition had been produced to lay siege inside a Covenant capital ship with more weapons, battle armors and ammunition being produced at a rapid rate.

Surface of Delta Halo

En route to the Library

Flashback

"_Once the shield is down we'll pick you up and head straight to the Library," Tartarus instructed Thel._

"_The one who killed the Prophet of Regret," inquired Thel, "who was it?"_

"_Who do you think?" countered Tartarus._

_Thel then realized who it might be and asked, "The Demon is here?" Tartarus snarled something in his native language and then asked Thel, "Why, hoping for a bit of payback?"_

_Thel took a Carbine, loaded it and then answered, "Retrieving the Icon is my only concern."_

_Tartarus chuckled and replied, "Of course."_

End Flashback

'What have I gotten myself into?' wondered Thel as he shot the last Sentinel crossing a bridge and destroying the last transporter used for the Sentinels. He didn't really want to be away from his soldiers but the Prophet of Truth wouldn't allow him to take some of his men or carry any human weapons with him. He wondered why his soldiers were told to stay on High Charity; but he bet that it had to do with the Prophets' plan to destroy him and his brothers. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about his brothers and his men, not when he had an important mission to retrieve the Sacred Icon. Thel and his surviving squad of Jackals and Grunts had made their way to a Forerunner transport with an Enforcer guarding it.

'If only I had one of those human rocket launchers I could deal it quickly,' thought Thel as he saw out sheer luck a Fuel Rod cannon next to a fallen Brute. 'Perhaps, this is my lucky day as he darted for the Fuel Rod cannon. He successfully reached it and threw away the spent Plasma Pistol he used dealing with the Sentinels and their mini factories. With a couple of successful shots, the Enforcer was nothing more than a pile burnt rubble.

"You've reached the shield's power source, Arbiter," informed Tartarus. "Overload the locks holding it in place." Thel did so as a control panel revealed itself.

"Now find a way to remove it from its cradle," said Tartarus as he read a drop in energy readings. It seemed that like the Master Chief, Thel had the magic touch as he disengaged the shield with relative ease.

"Our path to the Library is clear," Tartarus informed Thel. "I'll pick on the other side." Tartarus then noticed another Enforcer attacking him and his group in their Phantom.

"Ahh! Blasted machines!" exclaimed Tartarus. "Make your own way through wall Arbiter."

With that last statement, Tartarus's Phantom left the area with an Enforcer trailing him. Thel looked and his small squad that remained and sighed. They were nothing like his human warriors but he remembered a saying he heard his human warriors say.

"I guess that beggars can't be choosers," Thel to himself aloud as he fired his last two rods at the Enforcer. With the Enforcer out commission, Thel turned to his attention to the miniature factories that produced the Sentinels. Thel then turned to combating the Flood and listened to any channels in hopes that he could find human warriors to fight alongside with. The Elite then found a Combat form carrying a Battle rifle, snuck up and bashed the Combat form with the spent Carbine and quickly switched to it and fired on another combat carrying an SMG and pumped some lead into the Combat and pried it out of dead Combat form's hand. Thel was thankful that his warriors taught him how to use their human weapons. A new path revealed itself to Thel as he entered it leaving gold Sentinels to deal Combat forms he didn't finish off. In the next area, Thel was slowed down considerably due to heavy resistance from the Flood. Wave after wave came to try and consume Thel for themselves but met lead bullets and a strong shield to repeal Infection forms from worming their way to Thel's spine. Thel certainly spent a lot of rounds repelling the Flood and with piles of 240 rounds spent… yeah; you'd probably be saying 'Damn, I missed the battle.' Once Thel destroyed Flood in the area he was in, he proceeded down a level and again encountered Flood Infection and Combat forms. Luckily with both SMGs, he prevailed at the cost of running out of ammo for both of them. Thel heard a Combat form struggling to get out of the pile of dead bodies and took a pot shot at Thel causing his shield flare up and drain to half strength. The weapon that was used was a weapon all too familiar to him, an M90 Close Assault shotgun. Thel threw one of the empty SMGs away, leapt as the Combat form took another shot at him and missed the battle hardened Elite. Thel then took the other SMG he still had and slammed it hard on the Combat form as it collapsed and released the shotgun from its hand. Thel then dropped from another plug as he finally picked up chatter from any force he could hear.

"Proceed with the objective," ordered a Marine sergeant as an Infection form latched on to him. "Get 'er off of me."

"Humans, if you can hear me, have any men you have with SMGs to focus on the Infection parasites," Thel suggested over the radio.

A second Marine heard Thel after killing the Infection form that latched on to his leader and said, "You heard the split chin bastard, you two focus on the little bastards and we'll focus on the larger ones."

Thel was able to join the fight and helped save the Marines.

"Thanks for your help squid head," said Marine Lance Corporal Ace Thompson with his thick Scottish accent.

"I have a name, human," Thel said while keeping his temper in check. He was getting tired of being called a squid head and a split chin bastard. "My name is Thel Vadamee; but you may call me the Arbiter."

"Alright then Arbiter," replied Ace. "I'm Lance Corporal Ace Thompson, from Edinburgh, Scotland and we were supporting Commander Keyes."

"Hey c'mon man," protested another Marine, "you think we can trust that guy?"

"Well, were gonna die on this ring anyway," insisted Ace. "And besides, if the squid head… I mean, the Arbiter, is gonna help us out, than we might as well be some use to him before we die or he kills us.

"Another thing," continued Ace, "the Sarge is dead because of those damn things and he seems to know a lot about 'em."

"Come with me humans," offered Thel as he extended his hand out to the humans. "We can help each other out if you are willing to trust me."

"We'll go with you," started one Marine, "but if you shoot us in the back, we'll turn and shoot back."

"Fair enough," agreed Thel as the group began to proceed further through the wall. Thel found enough shells for his shotgun, stocked up on rounds for his battle rifle and recovered as many frag grenades as he could."

"So how come you use human weapons instead of your own weapons?" asked Ace.

"They are far superior against the Flood then our own weapons," answered Thel.

"Alright, at least the Covenant admits that our weapons are better than theirs at something," said Private First Class Anthony O'Grady with his Irish accent.

"Let's not get duff and rub it their faces my good man," said Ace.

"Aye, that be true," agreed Anthony as the group moved and fought their way through another wave of Flood forms.

"Stupid bastards!" snarled an Australian Marine, Corporal Elena Ashton, as she chucked a frag grenade. "You aren't taking this sheila without a fight."

It seemed that the humans he had saved were from countries within the former Commonwealth organization, but that didn't really matter to him as long as they fought with him and helped him get to the Sacred Icon before the other humans. Thel and the humans finally made their through the wall and into an established Quarantine Zone. The problem was that the Quarantine Zone was overrun by the Flood.

"Damn, so much for having a Quarantine Zone," remarked Ace. "Even the Loch Ness monster could through it without being detected."

"Ya still believe in such hocus pocus," Anthony said under his breath. "But I still believe in leprechauns and that is hocus pocus too, I suppose."

As Anthony was lost in thought about magical creatures, some Elites dropped in their capsules and joined Thel and the Marines with him. Ace and the four remaining Marines thought that the Elites would attack them, but they supported them as the group took a breather.

"Forerunners be praised, the Arbiter is here," said an Elite Roomani 'Hatookee. "This Quarantine Zone has been compromised; we must do what we can against the Flood. Our commander has landed further in, let us join him." The group proceeded further and Rtas and his squad armed with the new Mark I battle armor in battle with the Flood. The four marines were in awe as they saw forgotten battle armor was being used by the Covenant and some humans that were with them in battle.

"Leapin wallabies!" exclaimed Elena. "I never thought that were humans fighting with the Covenant."

"They are warriors under my command," explained Thel. "They are called the Oathkeepers."

Elena knew about the Oathkeepers but didn't think they actually joined the Covenant. Elena had a boyfriend in the Oathkeepers, Fernando De Jesus; but she hadn't heard from him since before he left on board the Pillar of Autumn.

"Ah, hey amigos, El Jefe es en la casa," announced a familiar voice to Elena.

"That sounds like that no good dingo loving bastard," snarled Elena as she walked up to the closest occupied battle armor. "Hey get out of that suit you dingo loving bastard!"

"Elena?" asked Fernando as he opened his armor looking at his girlfriend. "Hey, it's good to see you again, novia."

"Don't you give me that," snarled Elena. "You got a lot of explaining to do." Before Fernando could explain himself everyone heard the shrieking noise of Flood Combat as they lead a wave of Flood forms into battle.

"Grill me later Elena, we got company," said Fernando as he closed his armor and readied himself for another round with the Flood. "There's a spare suit on the lookout tower. Gear up and get ready for the Flood." Elena huffed in frustration but listened to Fernando and got into the spare battle armor.

"Hmm, alright let's run a check on what this baby joey can do," Elena said to herself, not realizing that her COM was open to everybody.

"You still homesick for Australia, chica?" asked Fernando. "You seem to always talk about the animals on Australia and your family."

"Who isn't homesick?" countered Elena.

"Ah, I know chica," answered Fernando. "Damn Flood monsters, they just keep coming."

After the fourth wave of Flood creatures were destroyed, a Phantom came down with additional Ghosts and fresh troops.

"In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it," Thel said to Rtas.

"We shall cut into heart of this infestation," began Rtas, "retrieve the Icon and burn any Flood that stand in our way." Some of the Elites, roared in agreement as the Elite reinforcements arrived in their own battle armor.

"Whoa, the Elites have their own battle armor?" Ace asked in amazement.

"Slap me twice and hand me back to me mother," added Anthony.

"I take it you amigos approve," assumed Fernando.

"Approve?" asked Ace. "You're damn right we approve."

"Glad to hear it humans," Rtas said to Ace. "But would it be too much if you humans returned to High Charity?"

"But don't you need us to help you get the Sacred Icon?" Fernando asked in a whiny tone.

"No," Thel answered softly. "Field Master Vadumee and I need you to rally our allies and be ready for when the Brutes begin their attack."

Fernando sighed and said, "Sir, yes sir. Alright, all Oathkeepers are to get back on the Phantom and head back to High Charity.

Fernando turned to his girlfriend and her comrades and said, "Look guys I know you're not part of the Oathkeepers, but we need all the help we can get as we get set for war against the Brutes and the other Covenant forces."

"It's your call guys," Ace said to his three squad mates.

"I say let's go kick some Covenant ass!" exclaimed one marine as Anthony and Elena raised their rifles in agreement. Ace gave a slight nod and Fernando lead the group of humans into the Phantom.

"Alright, Corporal make sure that those humans with you get enough rest and are armed for battle," instructed Rtas.

"Yes sir," acknowledged Fernando. "And Jefe watch yourself against the Flood."

"I shall," said Thel. "And you need to watch yourselves against the Brutes."

"You got it Boss," said Fernando as he disappeared into the Phantom and went away. Thel sighed as he watched more human allies leave him and his brothers to face the Flood alone.

"I know you wish to have humans fight alongside us in order to get the Sacred Icon," began Rtas, "but the Hierarchs will take your head if they find out you got help from humans.

"Speaking of which, how are you doing on shotgun shells?" Rtas asked much to Thel's surprise.

"Um, I'm down thirteen shells," answered Thel as he checked his container of ammo. "And I haven't really made much use of this battle rifle. All I used it for is against the Sentinels and some of them have shields on them."

"I see," said Rtas as he tried to remember the type of Sentinels he encountered of the first Halo he was on. "Were they gold armored Sentinels?"

"Yes, they were gold armored," answered Thel.

"The parasites are not to be trifled with," Rtas said to Thel bringing focus back to the mission. "I hope you know what you are doing." Rtas then picked up shells that had fallen from a Combat form carrying a shotgun as its secondary weapon and gave them to Thel as he gladly took them and checked to see if his shotgun was loaded. Luckily, his shotgun was loaded as was his battle rifle as he scoured the battlefield for fallen rounds he could pick for his battle rifle. He was down to his last clip as it took a lot of rounds to break through a shield of the gold armored Sentinels. After going down to his last clip, he decided to try and stealth it and slip past them. Thel then paused and boarded a Ghost and began proceeding forward into the Quarantine Zone with a Spectre and two more Ghosts following him.

"Forward warriors," Rtas urged over the COM, "and fear not pain or death

"Go Arbiter," continued Rtas. "I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive."

The small group proceeded into the zone and heard sounds of a battle between the Flood and Sentinels.

"Leader, there are some human weapons and a human vehicle," reported the Spectre's gunner, Jahuki 'Catukiee.

"Secure the weapons and the vehicle," ordered Rtas. "We will need them to fight the Flood and they have been proven effective against the Flood.

"Keep moving," ordered Rtas. "I'm on my way."

As Rtas gave the order, Jahuki and two Sangeheili commandeered the Warthog and took the fallen human's weapons. Jahuki took to the Warthog's chain gun while the other two took the front driver and passenger seats. Jahuki fired on the Enforcer that they avoided as the Spectre distracted the Enforcer. A steady stream of fire found sensitive components and caused the Enforcer to explode and fall into the bottomless chasm. Thel himself looked around for a better vehicle to commandeer and found an abandoned Scorpion tank. Thel got off his Ghost, activated his camouflage and dodged fire between Flood commandeered vehicles and gold armored Sentinels. Thel was able to beat the Flood to the tank and drove back to help his Sangeheili brothers. He used the tank's chain guns and eliminated the Sentinels floating and firing at his brothers. Once the Sentinels and the other Enforcer were dealt with, the Sangeheili pressed further slowly and taking their time in dealing with the Flood as the Flood and even the Sentinels put up stiff resistance for the Sangeheili. Despite the resistance, the Sangeheili managed fight their way to a facility housing a gondola. Thel sprinted to the gondola with Rtas and his squad covering him. Thel and Rtas looked at the console and heard the other gondola activating and moving ahead of them.

"More humans?" asked a surprised Rtas. Rtas then heard the shrieking sound of Flood Combat forms. He activated his energy sword and said, "On your way Arbiter. We'll deal with these beasts."

Once Rtas and the Sangeheili squad had cleared the gondola, Thel activated the gondola and pursued the human controlled gondola. As the pursuit began Tartarus's Phantom came alongside Thel's gondola and said, "I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back."

Tartarus kept his word and kept a vast majority of the Flood off Thel's back as he and the other Sangeheili threw the Flood off their gondola. Once the gondola came to a stop, Thel's comrades urged him to move on and secure the Index while held on to their ride. Thel made his way through an open area as he saw there was a large battle. Thel found that he had been beaten by Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson. He watched as Commander Keyes secured the Index and nearly fell to her death as Sergeant Johnson caught the vine.

"You know your father never asked help either," Johnson said to Commander Keyes as he pulled her pulled her away from the ledge.

"The Index is secure," said Commander Keyes as she began to walk towards the exit.

"McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" Sergeant Johnson tried to ask in the empty. "You hear me Marines?" Sergeant Johnson had a gut feeling that they were being watched.

"We got trouble," Johnson informed Commander Keyes as she readied two SMGs.

Johnson fired at Thel as his camouflage failed and he quickly knocked Johnson's battle rifle out of his hands and grabbed Johnson.

"How ya doing?" Johnson asked Thel before Thel headbutted Johnson and knocked him out. Thel let go of an unconscious Johnson as Commander Keyes opened fire on him with her SMGs forcing Thel to fall back for a second.

"Sergeant, stay down," ordered Commander Keyes unaware that Johnson was unconscious. "Are you alright Johnson? Johnson!" Thel took advantage of Commander Keyes being distracted by Johnson being knocked out and knocked the SMGs out Keyes' hands and was about to take the Index from her when Keyes was pulled towards Tartarus with his Gravity Hammer. Thel quickly picked up Johnson's fallen battle rifle and Commander Keyes' SMGs ready to fight Tartarus as he figured that Tartarus had figured that the Elites knew about his plan.

"Excellent work Arbiter," complemented Tartarus. "The Hierarchs will be pleased."

"The Icon… is my responsibility," protested Thel.

"WAS your responsibility," shot back Tartarus as he took the Index off of Commander Keyes' waist. "Now it is mine. A bloody fate awaits you and your incompetent race as well as your human slaves and **their** race as well.

"And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes, will send you to it."

"When the Prophets hear of this," countered Thel, "they will have your head."

"When they learn?" Tartarus asked Thel in mocking tone. "Fool they ordered me to do it. My Brutes are already about to pounce on the rest of your kind on High Charity, as well as the humans." Thel then was forced off the ledge plunging into the dark depths where long tentacle grabbed him and pulled him further into the darkness where he met a familiar face he had seen countless times.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_"_When __they __learn?__" __Tartarus __asked __Thel __in a __mocking __tone.__ "__Fool, __they __ordered __me __to __do __it. __My __Brutes __are __already __about __to __pounce __on __the __rest __of __your __kind __on __High __Charity, __as __well __as __the __humans.__" __Thel __then __was __forced __off __the __ledge __plunging __into __the __dark __depths __where a __long __tentacle __grabbed __him __and __pulled __him __further __into __the __darkness __where __he __met __a __familiar __face __he __had __seen __countless __times._

The fifth chapter will be split in three parts following the Master Chief and Thel on their separate battles. Please review so I can keep posting chapters.

5a: War! The Covenant Has Split in Two

"What… is that?" Cortana asked aloud through Master Chief's loud speakers as both her and Master Chief looked at a giant parasite keeping them bound.

"I… I am a monument to all your sins," answered the Parasite as he brought another being down to him. Master Chief noticed the being struggling and said, "Relax, I'd rather not piss this thing off."

"Demon!" exclaimed Thel.

"This one is machine and nerve and has its mind concluded," said the Gravemind as he made observations of the Master Chief and then turned to Thel. "This one is but flesh and faith and is the more deluded."

"Kill me or release me Parasite," snapped Thel, "but do not waste my time with talk."

"There is much talk," replied the Gravemind, "and I have listened through rock and metal and time. Now I shall talk and you shall listen."

Two tentacles brought forth two objects, one similar to 343 Guilty Spark and another one that had what looked like the Prophet of Regret fused to it.

"Greetings I am 2401 Penitent Tangent, I am the monitor of Installation 05," said the metallic orb.

"And I am the Prophet of Regret, councilor of the most… Hierarch of Covenant!" exclaimed the half infused Prophet.

"A Reclaimer, here?" asked Penitent Tangent in shock. "At last, we have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak."

"Stay where you are!" ordered Regret. "Nothing must be done until my sermon is complete."

"Not true," replied Penitent Tangent. "This facility has a successful utilization of 1.2 trillion simulated and 1 actual. It is ready to fire on demand."

Regret turned to Thel and said to him, "Of all our Lords created, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!"

Penitent Tangent then turned to Regret and snapped back, "And you know nothing about containment! You have shown complete disregard for even the most basic protocols!"

"This one's containment," summarized the Gravemind as it lifted Penitent Tangent and Regret while facing Thel, "and this one's Great Journey are the same. Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence. But you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought; do not mistake their intent or all will perish."

"This thing is right," said Master Chief. "Halo is a weapon; your Prophets are making a big mistake."

Thel knew that the Gravemind and Master Chief had to be right but he didn't want to admit it. So he played the opposite side as he said, "Your ignorance already destroyed one of Sacred Rings. It shall not harm another." The Gravemind knew that Thel was being ignorant and allowed him to be the ignorant side.

"If you will not hear the truth," began the Gravemind, "then I shall show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning. But first, it must be found.

The Gravemind looked at both Master Chief and Thel as he raised Master Chief and said to him, "You will search one likely spot."

The Gravemind then looked to Thel and said to him. "And you will search another."

The Gravemind finished as he spoke to both of them, "Fate had us meet as foes; but this ring will make us brothers."

"Demon, if you go to High Charity, please know that there are humans who fight alongside my brethren," Thel said to Master Chief. "I ask that you help them fight the Brutes and any Covenant who still side with the Prophet of Truth."

Master Chief gave a slight nod of acknowledgment and replied, "You have my word I'll help out, so long as it doesn't hinder my mission to stop this Halo from activating."

"Very well Demon," Thel said to Master Chief as a mot of gold light appeared around both of them and they both disappeared on their separate ways

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Sanctum of the Hierarchs

All throughout High Charity was chaos. The Covenant had declared the Sangeheili and all of their allies as enemies of the Covenant and many Covenant soldiers were confused by the next move that was to be made by Truth and Mercy. On top of that, the Covenant Loyalist fleet was caught off guard by the fleet the Sangeheili had been able to muster up and the Oathkeepers began to unleash their strength and caught the Brutes off guard. Things weren't going as he had planned; Tartarus didn't expect the Elites and Oathkeepers to be well armed and ready for their attack. The Oathkeepers numbers had increased since they returned from their salvage mission and had been secretive about their dealings with the Elites.

'None of that matters,' thought Tartarus as he watched Truth's speech. 'We Brutes have been given the highest honor that those infernal Elites had for years. But those humans threw everything in chaos when the Arbiter took them under his command.'

"We are all of us greatly concerned…" began Truth as he paused for a moment, "the release of the Parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But there is no need panic; in truth this is a time to rejoice. A moment for all of the Covenant should savor. For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear; our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh, and nothing, not even the Flood can stop it!" As Truth was about to continue his speech, a swirling gold light appeared and the Master Chief materialized from within the light. As soon as his feet gently touched the ground, a Grunt nervously approached Master Chief and he turned to the Grunt carrying a Needler.

"Boo," Chief said to the Grunt as it unintentionally threw its Needler and ran in terror of the green armored demon.

Chief caught the thrown Needler and aimed for Truth and Mercy. Two Honor Guard Brutes blocked Master Chief from firing his Needler at the Prophets.

"Kill the Demon," ordered Truth as he and Mercy escaped a level below.

"Brutes!" exclaimed Cortana. "The faster you kill them, the better."

Master Chief found another Needler, picked it up and used both of them against both Brutes. Master Chief, I mean John moved quickly and darted between metal stalagmites trying to avoid plasma fire from both Brutes. John managed to kill one with half a clip from his left Needler. The death of one Brute made his companion go berserk.

"They don't have shield generators, but take them out before…" warned Cortana as she saw from John's video camera, "its berserking!" John turned to the Brute and chucked a plasma grenade from the dead Brute he pried them from. In a sense the berserking Brute was killed his comrade's own grenades.

"The Demon has infiltrated the Council Chamber," Tartarus announced over city's intercom system. "Protect the Hierarchs! For now forget about the Separatists and focus on slaying the Demon!"

"Separatists?" asked Cortana confused by Tartarus's announcement. "What did he mean by Separatists? Are there Covenant forces that are rebelling against the Prophets?"

"We'll worry about that after we get out of here," answered John as he shot a Grunt before it threw a plasma grenade at him.

After two more waves of Brutes and Grunts were wasted by John, Cortana spoke to John through his speakers.

"That Prophet… Truth, he has the Index," remarked Cortana. "You've got to take it from him.

Cortana continued, "Put me down on one of those pedestals." John did so and Cortana's holographic figure appeared on the pedestal. "Here let me get these doors." John proceeded through the doors into a hallway and he took a moment to catch his breath and reloaded both Needlers and the Carbine he picked up. John entered the next compartment and found a full blown battle between the Covenant Loyalists and the Separatists.

"Alright let's show these Baby Kongs who's the boss around here!" exclaimed Sergeant De Paul in his Mark I Battle Armor.

"You tell him amigo," agreed Ferdinand as he launched a rocket at a berserking Brute's head.

Ferdinand then turned around and saw John.

"Attention to all allied Separatist forces," announced Ferdinand, "El Diablo es en la casa! Repeato, el Diablo es en la casa!"

"Then to all Separatists, take heed," announced Akio, "the Demon is no longer our enemy. I repeat, the Demon is no longer our enemy; do not fire on the Demon."

"I guess we don't have worry about battling Separatists and the Covenant at the same time," remarked Cortana as both Sergeant De Paul and Ferdinand approached John.

"Hey Master Chief, welcome to High Charity, sir," greeted De Paul. "Sorry you had to walk into this fight."

"Explain yourself Marine," ordered John. "Why are you fighting with the Covenant?"

"Actually sir, we're fighting alongside the Elites, some Spec Ops Grunts and a vast majority of the Hunters," explained Ferdinand.

"So the Elites, Spec Ops Grunts and Hunters are fighting against the Covenant," summarized Cortana.

"That's correct," said Akio as he approached John. "The Prophets replaced us with those mongrel Brutes and they've begun trying to exterminate us."

"How's the battle going so far?" Cortana asked Akio.

"We're withdrawing from High Charity and have plans to head to your home world and help fight off the Covenant there," answered Akio. "Before we return to Sagneheilos and fight off the Brutes."

"Hey amigo," assured Ferdinand, "once we kick the Covenant off of Earth, we're gonna stick by you guys and kick the Covenant off your home planet."

Akio gave a slight nod, turned to the other Sangeheili and Oathkeepers and said, "Come my brothers, let us rally with Demon and drive our way to the Mausoleum."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the Sangeheili and Oathkeepers.

"Speaking of which sir," began De Paul, "what brings you two to High Charity?"

"The Prophet of Truth has an object called the Index," answered Cortana as she produced the Index from Installation 04. "You Elites might know it as the Sacred Icon."

Akio nodded as he looked at the Index as he recognized it from recon while spying on the Prophets.

"Very well then Demon," said Akio, "we will help you take the Sacred Icon from that bastard Truth."

Roars of approval came from the Sangeheili as they made their way to the next compartment.

"I noticed that Sergeant De Paul and Corporal De Jesus were using Mark I battle armor," observed Cortana. "I thought they were scrapped completely."

"These particular units were produced in our factory in an abandoned sector of High Charity," said De Paul. "We found a bunch of original Mark I Battle Armors on a killed Covenant cruiser. Brought 'em back to High Charity; let the Engineers tinker with 'em and they built an assembly line to start crankin 'em out like hot cakes. The Sangeheili also their own version of the Mark I Battle Armor and we've been kicking the Brutes' ass."

"I see," said John as he proceeded with advancing squad.

John remembered when the trainers he trained with had to wear the Mark I Battle Armor because three trainers were killed by his fellow Spartans on accident. So now the Oathkeepers and the Elites were using the Mark Is against Truth's forces and using them with great success.

"Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens," Tartarus ordered the Loyalist forces over the intercom. "Slay the Demon on sight."

Another battle ensued on approach to the holding pens as the Sangeheili led drive to the detention facility. Unggony allied with the Oathkeepers and the Sangeheili were surprised to see John.

"Oh no, the Demon's gonna kill us!" Deakia shouted in fear.

"Hey amigo," Ferdinand called out to Deakia, "he's on our side. His mission is to take the Sacred Icon from the Prophet of Truth." Deakia gave a nervous nod and returned firing at the Loyalist Unggony he and his fellow Unggony they were battling against.

"Amigo," Ferdinand called to Deakia. "Do you guys need some backup?"

"No," answered Deakia. "We handle Loyalists on our own. But we call for help if we need it."

"Alright hermano," said Ferdinand, "see you on the Shadow of Intent." Deakia gave Ferdinand a slight nod before returning to the battle in front of him.

Prophet of Truth's Private Chambers

"How is the battle going against the Elites and humans?" Truth asked Tartarus.

"Not well Holy One," Tartarus answered Truth in frustration. "They were prepared for our attack; but they're retreating from High Charity."

"Retreating?" asked Truth in confusion. 'Why would the Elites and humans retreat from High Charity? It just doesn't make any sense.'

"It doesn't matter what they plan to do," said Truth. "Just make sure you wipe them out."

"It shall be done Noble Prophet," Tartarus said to the Prophet as he bowed before his leader.

Tartarus left the Prophet's chambers still thinking about the situation against the Sangeheili and humans. Things weren't going as he planned yet despite the setbacks they were gaining ground as their enemies began their withdraw; but they were sustaining heavy losses with the Loyalist Unggony taking the brunt of the losses.

"This is bad Chieftain," Antioch reported to his superior as he got on one knee. "A Separatist squad and the Demon are pursuing the Prophets while making short work of our own forces."

"That's because those Grunts are too scared of that Demon," snarled Tartarus as he rose from his throne taking and reached for his hammer. "Must I do everything; why am I surrounded by buffoons?!"

"Chieftain, our Squad Leaders are reporting that the enemy and traitors are in full retreat," Huteli reported to his fearless leader.

"Excellent work, inform the Squad Leaders to press the enemy harder and find a way to **cut** **off**their retreat," ordered Tartarus.

"I have a report for you Mighty Chieftain," said one of Tartarus's spies.

"What is it?" asked Tartarus in a booming voice.

"The Demon has joined forces with the Separatists," the spy answered nervously expecting his master to put his head through the roof.

Tartarus dropped his hammer and roared, "**WHAT?!** What do you mean the Demon has joined forces with the Separatists?!"

"We're in big trouble now that the Demon is here on High Charity," whispered another Brute as Tartarus turned to the Brute who mentioned John's nickname the Covenant had given him. He picked up his hammer slammed it down on the Brute who had mentioned John, smashing his head like a little grape.

"The next one to whisper about the Demon will face my wrath worse than what I did to this one," snarled Tartarus. "Now I want results! Bring me the Demon's head and I want it now!"

"Listen up Marines, the Chief is hunting a prophet and you're going to help him kill it," Cortana told the recently freed Marines as they were given a mix human and Covenant weapons.

"Hello sweetheart, did you miss Daddy?" asked one Australian Marine as hefted his battle rifle.

"Uh, dude, are you alright?" asked an American Marine as two Sangeheili looked at each other and cocked their heads in confusion.

"Never been better, mate," answered the Australian Marine.

'At least he didn't kiss his weapon,' thought the American Marine as he cringed behind the Australian Marine's back.

John didn't say anything but began to leave the holding block to next set of holding pens where the next set of Marines were being held. Before turning to leave the block, John said to the group, "We're heading to the next block. I'll lead the Elites to the next block while guys stay here and keep out exit open."

"Hey don't worry Master Chief," assured a British Marine. "Hell, we'll keep you covered from the ledge too." John gave a slight nod of approval and led three Sangeheili to the elevator and waited while the sniper crew got set up. When he and the Sangeheili heard a booming shot from an SRS99CS2 sniper rifle as a Brute had its head explode like a fondue fountain, the Brutes and Unggony turned opened fire on the Marines and Oathkeepers.

"Kill the vermin!" exclaimed the lead Brute before his head was burnt off by a shot from a fuel rod cannon.

"Leader dead!" cried a Loyalist Unggony who thought about running away. John and the Sangeheili took advantage of the situation as they slipped past the enemies falling off the ledge and a berserking Brute. Once inside the holding cell, Master Chief and the Sangeheili saw two Brutes carrying a Brute Shot each. A Sangeheili primed a plasma grenade and as he whispered to himself, "As the humans would say, 'Enjoy hell Baby Kongs.'" The Brute in which the plasma grenade was stuck to felt the plasma grenade stuck to his skin and ran desperately towards his companion and in the process killed him when the plasma grenade went off.

"Nicely done brother," one Sangeheili remarked to his companion. Cortana released the locks freeing the prisoners.

"Hey Master Chief," a Russian Marine said with his thick Russian accent and noticed the Sangeheili behind him. "Hey you've got squid heads behind you!"

"At ease Private," ordered John. "The Elites are at war with the Covenant so they're no longer our enemies."

"I read you sir," said the Russian Marine as he turned to the Sangeheili. "Sorry about that, too many battles with your kind."

"Think nothing of it," remarked the lead Sangeheili. The Marines, Sangeheili and John exited the holding pens and rejoined the group guarding their exit.

"Sir, they're bringing down a turret!" exclaimed the Australian Marine as an Unggony came down the Grav Lift with a portable turret.

"Never fear, I shall bring it down," said the Ultra Sangeheili as he took the rocket launcher he picked up by mistake and aimed carefully at the Unggony with the turret. The Ultra fired the launcher, which connected with the unfortunate Unggony and caused a chain reaction killing the Jackals that came down along with another Unggony that also had a turret himself. One Brute was wounded as he shielded his pack brother from the blast. The remaining security force that had been dispatched to the holding pen consisted of the two remaining Brutes. The dead bodies just fell on the pad and caused both Brutes to trip.

"Let's take out those stupid Baby Kongs!" shouted the Australian Marine as he chucked a plasma grenade at one of the Brutes that came down the ramp.

The Brute sidestepped the Plasma Grenade as it exploded and splattered on the Brute's left leg. The Brute roared in pain as he felt the plasma burn his tough skin. The pain was enough to make the Brute stand still while a Sangeheili chucked another plasma grenade at the wounded Brute and it landed on the Brute's crouch and it exploded, killing the Brute in the most horrible way to die.

"Damn, that Baby Kong isn't making kids anytime soon," the Australian Marine said aloud.

"Quite so," said the Sangeheili that threw the grenade.

"Nice throw lad," replied a Scottish Marine. The Sangeheili gave the Scottish Marine a curt nod.

The group began their ascent up the Grav Lift to continue their pursuit of the Prophet of Truth. Their ride stopped a level below their original entry point.

"Next stop: Women's Shoes and Plant Your Boot Up the Baby Kong's Ass," said the Scottish Marine with his thick Scottish accent. A few of the Marines laughed at the Scottish Marine's joke while some other Marines shouted, "Hell yeah!"

"How is it that humans can make jokes during a battle?" a Sangeheili Major asked Cortana on one of the holopads.

"Don't ask me," answered Cortana. "I still don't understand humans that well either."

The Sangeheili clicked their mandibles as if they shrugged their shoulders and continued following John towards the Prophets of Truth and Mercy and take the Sacred Icon from and kill them effectively ending the reign of the Prophets and beginning a new era free to worship whomever they wanted to worship.

Within three hours of fighting block by block, the group helping John and Cortana broke off so they could complete their withdraw from High Charity.

"Well, that was nice to for us to get help," Cortana said as the last Separatist broke away at the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. John gave a nod and proceeded to go through the doors only to find more Separatists fighting Covenant Loyalists. John reloaded his Carbine and took aim at Brutes and Jackals making sure not to hit any Elites or Hunters. Once the Brutes and Jackals were dealt with, John thought about trying to stealth past the Elites, Hunters and now Spec Ops Grunts that had joined the fight but decided to walk past hoping that they wouldn't fire on him.

"Look, Demon coming," said one of the Spec Ops Grunts as he pointed to John.

The Elites and Hunters took notice of this and stared as John walked through them and then past them.

"Uh, thank you for helping us Demon," spoke up a veteran Elite.

"You're welcome," said John as he turned to him for a brief two seconds and then faced the door. "You guys might want to join the rest of the Separatists leaving this place."

"Right," acknowledged the same veteran Elite. "Come my brothers and comrades, let us join the rest our comrades as they leave this desecrated city."

John entered through the last set of doors and could see the Prophets of Truth and Mercy each boarding a Phantom dropship with two Brutes donning the same ornate pieces that the Elites used to wear being forced to give up their positions as Honor Guards. The two Honor Guard Brutes each had a prisoner in front of them. Both prisoners were identified as Sergeant A. J. Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes, daughter of one the UNSC's best captains, the infamous 'School Master' Jacob Keyes.

"Split them," ordered Tartarus. "One in each Phantom."

Two Brute Honor Guards shoved Miranda and Johnson to separate Phantoms. Things seemed to go well for the Covenant still loyal to the Prophet of Truth and Mercy. The Separatists and Oathkeepers were on the run and the Loyalists were hot on their heels. As Johnson and Miranda Keyes were loaded on to separate Phantoms, Tartarus's COM clicked on with Antioch reporting in.

"Yes, was is it?" Tartarus asked Antioch.

"_Chieftain_,_ the enemy has escaped_," reported Antioch.

"How did they escape?!" roared Tartarus as he was standing next to Miranda.

"Aw... what's a matter?" taunted Miranda. "Did your dinner slip through your fingers?" Miranda gave Tartarus an evil smirk

Tartarus turned to Miranda and backhanded her with enough force to knock her on her back. The Brute Honor Guard picked Miranda up and forced her back on her feet and shoved her into the Grav Lift of the Phantom.

"What happened Tartarus?" Truth asked his most faithful servant.

"The traitors and their human pets have escaped High Charity," answered Tartarus as he was a bit afraid that Truth would say that he had committed heresy.

"Let it trouble you no longer," Truth said calmly. "The heretics and their pets will be consumed by the holy fire of the Great Journey. So let them great away."

Sangeheili controlled cruiser _Pride of Justice_

"Ship Master," Lieutenant Carly Fairchild reported to Sangeheili Ship Master Toulse Bruloskee. "The _Shadow of Intent _is reporting in."

"Excellent," Toulse said as the battle against the Brutes was in a deadlock. The allied fleet was doing quite well against the Loyalist fleet commandeered by the Brutes.

"What do we do now, sir?" asked Carly.

"It's an obvious answer Lieutenant Fairchild we must withdraw as well and join the battle on Earth," answered Toulse.

"Yes sir," replied an eager Carly. "All hands, we are heading to Earth and the damn Covenant off our planet.

The humans let out 'ourrah' as the humans were eager to head to Earth and join the battle to defend the homeland.

"Ship Master, the fleet is reporting that they are ready for Slipspace jump," a Sangeheili Major reported.

"Good to know," said Toulse. "All ships, engage Slipspace drives on my mark.

"3, 2, 1..." continued Toulse until Carly spotted a familiar ship zoom .

"Ship Master, UNSC cruiser in our vector for Slipspace jump," reported Carly as her fingers danced on the panel she was assigned. "Checking thermal patterns... It's In Amber Clad sir, Commander Keyes's ship. Should I hail In Amber Clad sir?"

"Yes, hail that ship," ordered Toulse.

"Yes sir, hailing now," acknowledged Carly as her fingers kept dancing quickly on control panel. "No response sir. Not even an... eh? What the fuck?"

"What is it Lieutenant Fairchild?" asked Toulse. "And may I remind you to watch your mouth on my bridge."

"Sorry sir," replied Carly with a sweatdrop on her head. "But you're not gonna like this sir."

Carly turned on the intercom and everyone on the bridge could hear that all too familiar sound for the Sangeheili.

"What the fuck indeed," said Toulse.

"It those damn parasites," snarled a few Sangeheili. "They must've commandeered the human vessel. Lieutenant Fairchild, send a message to the Demon and warn him the Flood are on approach to High Charity."

"It's too late sirs," Carly told the Sangeheili. "In Amber Clad has already crashed on High Charity."

"Then I pray that the Demon will make it and find a way to escape," said Toulse. "Let us head to Earth. May gods forgive us for leaving and may they be the sword and shield of the Demon."

"You're talking about the Master Chief, Ship Master," Carly said with a beaming smile. "He'll get out of there."

Toulse gave a slight nod until they received a message from the _Shadow of Intent_.

"Sir, the _Shadow of Intent_ is instructing us to go ahead and take most of human ships and a few cruisers to join the defenders on Earth," Carly reported to the Ship Master.

"Very well, plot a course to Earth," ordered Toulse.

Pinpricks of light formed around the human and Covenant ships that switched vectors away from the battle. Two ships from the allied fleet had been downed and were floating lifeless. The two ships that had been down were a small Prowler and Shadow-class vessels. The allied fleet managed to get away and made their way to Earth.

John and Cortana made their way over to the Prophet of Mercy who was still fighting in vain to keep an Infection Form from taking him over.

"Your pal, where's he going?" John asked Mercy.

"Earth," answered Mercy in defiance, "to finish what was started. And this time, none of you will be left standing."

John then ripped the Infection form from Mercy's throat effectively killing him and than popped the Infection form as if were a balloon. Cortana then appeared on Mercy's pedestal.

"That structure in the center of the city," began Cortana as she pointed to the middle structure in the center of the city, "it's a Forerunner ship and Truth is heading straight for it. If he leads the Covenant to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him."

"That Brute has the Index," countered John, "and Miranda and Johnson. He can active the Ring ."

"If he does, then I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactor just we did with Autumn's. The blast will destroy the city and ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work."

John then started to reach for Cortana but was stopped short.

"No," Cortana said softly, "I don't wanna a chance a remote detonation. I'll need to stay here."

'Why can't you make a copy of yourself like you did when you helped us destroy the _Unyielding Hierophant_,' thought John before turning and noticing a Pelican going in hot and crashing on the deck nearby and Flood Combat Forms charging out of the crashed Pelican.

**Sorry for the long wait my friends. :'( I hope you'll still keep reading this fic. I'm going to take a 3 moth break from Halo Warrior Oathkeepers until December 1st. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
